Better Than Me
by N. Halifax
Summary: She didn't want to kiss him. Olivia Benson was not a cheater. Even if she knew her boyfriend's issues would compromise their relationship. Olivia promised she wouldn't be disloyal and yet she was. Rating for Safety.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic is inspired by the song by Hinder- Better Than Me. Amazing song! Please R&R. Enjoy!

* * *

Her fingers glided over the keyboard as she searched theatres in the area that she was going to see with her best friend. It was a rare thing since the detective didn't have time to just take it easy.

She was sipping coffee and was in a computer café. She just wanted to take it easy and be in public rather then be locked up in her apartment on her day off. Detective Olivia Benson wasn't the type to get days off all the time.

She took a sip of her coffee and glanced at the man sitting by her staring blankly at his computer.

"Fucking slut" He mumbled bitterly.

"Nice" Olivia nodded at him.

He looked over immediately at her. "Sorry" He quickly apologized. "Didn't think I actually said that out loud."

"It's ok" She smirked and returned her chocolate eyes on the screen.

"That's a bad movie," The man added, looking at her screen. "In case you were going to watch it with your boyfriend. It's bad. Horrible ending."

Olivia smirked and looked over at him. "Thanks for ruining it."

He smiled shyly and put his hand out "Lucas"

She took his hand. "Olivia"

"Nice to meet you Olivia" Lucas let go of her hand. "So what brings you to a computer café? Boyfriend at work?"

"Maybe" She teased with a playful smirk. The truth was that she didn't have a boyfriend in a very long time. Her hectic work always got in the way. "What are you doing here?"

"Other then cursing at an email?" He teased. "I'm just chilling."

"No work? Can't help society Lucas? Volunteer somewhere."

"You want to volunteer with me?" He asked with a charming smile. "We could both use some community service. I could get off my lazy ass and you could get out of your boyfriends nice Mercedes."

Olivia's smile faded. "You don't know me."

"C'mon let me guess. You don't sip Martini's with your friends in your upper town apartment on Friday nights? On Saturday your charming boyfriend takes you to a nice restaurant."

"You don't know me. Don't assume things about me." Olivia shook her head and finished her coffee. "I don't even have a boyfriend." She tried to log off her computer but it got frozen. "C'mon."

Lucas slowly got up and stood behind her. He leaned down and pressed a couple of buttons on the keyboard. "I'm sorry about earlier. That wasn't me. Just…I don't know."

Olivia kept quiet and said nothing as he finally got her computer to work. "That's what they all say isn't it?"

He sat down by her again. "I'm sorry. I had a bad day. I don't know what got into me."

"That's fine." She grabbed her purse and got up. "Nice meeting you Lucas."

He quickly got up from his seat. "Don't leave because of me. I'm sorry. I'm horrible around women. I'm sorry."

Olivia glanced at him up and down. He did have a nice body. "Well you do suck at the flirting thing."

He smiled a little. "Can I buy you a coffee? As an apology for being such a jerk?"

Olivia kept looking at him with a hidden smile. "What will my rich boyfriend think?"

He started to blush extremely. "Ok I'm stupid." He nodded.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I don't have time now though. I'm meeting my friend for a movie."

"Can I take you to dinner then please?" He asked politely. "I'm going to feel like a complete asshole all day for being so mean to you if I can't make it up to you."

Olivia nodded reluctantly. "Fine. One dinner." She grabbed a napkin and wrote her number on it. "You're on thin ice though."

He nodded and took the napkin. "Fair enough."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The waiter poured the last drop of red wine into Olivia's glass and walked away.

"So Olivia what do you do for a living?" Lucas asked as he sipped his water.

Olivia tensed up. This always ended her dates. She hated this part of the night. "I'm a cop."

Lucas let out laugh. "Seriously, what do you do?"

She smiled nervously. "I'm serious. I'm a detective. I work for the Special Victims Unit in Manhattan."

This time it was Lucas's turn to let out a nervous laugh. "Special Victims Unit?"

"Yea." She nodded and took a sip of her wine. "We investigate rape, child molestation, stuff like that."

He slowly nodded. "Oh."

Olivia knew that reaction very well. He was the type to pull back because of her job. "Yea. Oh." She took a sip of her wine. At least she was getting a free meal from this date that was going to end pretty soon. "What do you do?"

"Um…you know that computer café we met at?" He asked. She nodded. "Well…my dad and I own that."

Olivia smirked. "Family business?"

"Something like that. He does the paperwork and I run the computers." Lucas answered.

"Geek?"

"Sometimes" He answered with a playful smile. "Crazy?"

"Rarely" She answered with her own smile.

Lucas let out a laugh and nodded. "Cool."

Olivia shook her head with a smile and finished her wine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat on the couch in her apartment making out with Lucas. She could have guessed that this was going to be her last date with this guy. She couldn't resist at least having male contact before he completely pulled away because of her job.

She broke the kiss as he began kissing her neck. She let out a small laugh since he was playing with her hair with his hand. His other hand was holding hers. His lips were gently exploring her neck.

Olivia looked over him as he kept kissing her. He had a fit body, nice tan complexion and a nice Rolex. This wasn't a bad choice for a one-night stand.

"Lucas?" She whispered.

"Yea?" He whispered as he placed a small kiss on her lips.

She bit her bottom lip and interlaced her fingers with his. "C'mon" She got up and led him over to her bedroom. She sat down on the edge of her bed. He sat down by her.

She softly pressed her lips to his and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Suddenly Lucas's body tensed up. She felt him force himself to calm down by starting to explore her tongue with his.

Olivia kissed him back and touched his rock hard chest. He defiantly had a nice body. She slowly grabbed his dress shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. She let the blue cotton fall on her bed.

Olivia broke the kiss and kept eye contact with him as she slid her strap on her dress off her shoulder.

She suddenly noticed Lucas's look in his blue eyes change. He seemed nervous and guilty about something. "What's wrong?"

He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

Olivia put her strap back on her shoulder. "Is it me?"

He quickly shook his head. "No. You're beautiful."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

He shook his head and grabbed his shirt. "I should go"

"Can you at least have enough dignity to tell me why you are ditching me?" Olivia asked being very annoyed and embarrassed right now.

He licked his full lips and scratched the back of his short hair. "There are some things about me you might not understand. That is the reason I'm either getting dumped or being cheated on." He pulled his shirt on. "Either way it always ends bad. I like you so I don't want you to dump me so I have to end this right now."

Olivia looked confused. "Why would I dump you?"

He looked at the ground as his face burned red with embarrassment. "I…um…I'm a virgin. It's a long story." He got off the bed. "It was really nice meeting you Olivia" He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Bye."

Olivia was speechless at the moment. Last time she met someone that was virgin she was in high school. This guy was way too nice and way too good looking to be a virgin.

Lucas buttoned up his shirt and let out a deep breath. He left her room and went to get his jacket from her living room. He was used to this. This was the first time he actually ended it and the girl didn't dump him. No woman wanted a guy who was a virgin by choice.

Olivia came out of her room as he grabbed the doorknob. "Wait." She walked over to him before he left.

Lucas stopped. "I'm sorry if I led you on. That wasn't right."

Olivia fixed his collar on his jacket. "I'm not a bitch Lucas."

"I know" He nodded. "I just don't want you to cheat on me. I'm sick and tired of my girlfriends being tired on waiting on me and having to sleep with some other guy because I cant satisfy them. I don't want to waste your time so I should just end this before you regret me."

Olivia smirked a little "Who said I was your girlfriend?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I didn't mean…I mean…well I…I should really just-" His sentence got cut off as she pressed her lips to his. He took it by surprise but kissed her back.

Olivia smirked and broke their kiss. "Shut up."

He quickly nodded. "Ok." He whispered in shock.

Olivia smiled softly and took his hand. "C'mon" She led him to her couch. "Let's watch a movie and make out."

He grinned and nodded. "Alright" Both sat down. "Thanks for being understanding."

Olivia looked over at him. If she was going to be understanding he was going to be also. "Does my job bother you?"

He thought about it. "It doesn't bother me as much as it…I don't know…I mean I'm cool with it as long as we don't talk about details on your cases."

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Fair enough. You know how you are used to girls being weird about your virginity thing?"

"Boy do I."

She smirked. "Well I'm used to guys either being scared of my job or very interested in the details. So it usually ends there."

He nodded. "I defiantly don't want to know the details so I'm not creepy."

Olivia nodded and grabbed the remote control for the TV to find a movie. "Can I ask you something?"

"Why I'm a virgin?" He guessed. Every girlfriend wanted to know this. She nodded at him. "When I was 14 years old my mom died of Breast Cancer. It was so advanced that they gave her a year to live. Her last wish was for me to…not lose my virginity until I'm married or I find the right girl. So I'm trying to keep that promise."

Olivia nodded. "Wow…that is…um."

"Stupid?"

"No" She quickly shook her head. "That is real sweet. It says a lot about you. You keep promises. I like that."

He smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

"So it's just you and your dad?"

"Yeah. He is actually not my biological dad. My mom got pregnant with me when she was 16 by some loser who didn't want to take responsibility. She met my dad when she was 19 and they got married. So he raised me."

Olivia nodded since this made so much more sense to her. His mother didn't want him to struggle like she did being a teenage parent. "You want something to drink?"

"Sure" He nodded.

Olivia got up and went to the fridge. "Um…I sort of didn't have time to shop so um…tap water?"

He smirked and nodded. "I do love water."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia woke up to the sun in her eyes. She could smell food and coffee. She didn't remember Lucas leaving last night so she guessed they fell asleep watching a movie.

She opened her eyes and spotted a blanket over her. She sat up and looked to her kitchen. Lucas was making breakfast. "Hey."

He looked up. "Good morning." He poured coffee in a cup. "We fell asleep watching that movie. I figured I make you breakfast since I woke up first."

"Thanks" She tossed the blanket to the side. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine." He answered. "Did you have to go to work or something?"

Olivia checked her cell phone. No calls. "Guess not." She was still in her dress from their date last night. "You don't mind if I go change do you?"

"No. Go ahead" He nodded. "The toast is almost done anyway."

Olivia smiled a little at him and went to her bedroom. She heard a knock on her front door. She groaned since she was half naked and about to put on her bra. "Lucas can you please answer that?"

Lucas put the eggs on the plate and then put the toast there. "Sure" he called back and went to her door. He opened it and looked at the redhead standing there. "Can I help you?"

Casey looked at the gorgeous stranger in her best friends apartment. "Um…you're not Olivia Benson."

"No" He shook his head. "She's changing. You want to come in she's almost done I think." He moved out of the doorway.

Casey nodded at him and came in. He closed the door behind her. Both stood there awkwardly for a couple of seconds.

"Lucas" He finally spoke up and put his hand out.

"Casey" She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too" He nodded.

Olivia came out of the bedroom in tight jeans and a nice sweater. "Hey Case." She waved at the young lawyer. "Did you two meet?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah." He pointed to the counter top in the kitchen. "Breakfast is right there. I should get going."

"Oh if you guys were going to have breakfast I can leave. It's not a problem" Casey spoke up.

"No it's fine. It's probably girl time anyway." Lucas grabbed his jacket. "I should get going to work anyway. It was nice meeting you Casey."

"You too Lucas" She nodded with a smirk.

Olivia took his hand and led him out of the apartment. She closed the door behind them. "Thanks for making me breakfast."

He nodded. "It was my pleasure. By the way I don't know how you like your coffee but I made it medium."

"Medium is fine" She smiled. "I had fun last night."

"Me too" He smiled back. "Um…can I call you…sometime?"

"I'm hoping you will." She nervously put her hands in her pockets.

"I defiantly will. I promise." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Olivia returned with a kiss on the lips. "See you later Lucas James."

"See you later Olivia Benson." He grinned and walked down her hall.

Olivia blushed a little feeling extremely happy. She went into her apartment again.

"I like him" Casey nodded as she squirted Ketchup on the plate that she eating off of. "Very good cook."

Olivia sat down by her and took the plate that was hers. "Yeah?"

"His eggs are to die for." Casey mumbled as she ate what was supposed to be Lucas's food. "Details. Now."

Olivia laughed a little. "There are no details" She tried the eggs. He was defiantly a very good cook.

"Oh c'mon don't hold out on me." She rolled her eyes. "Is he gentle? Rough? Likes to cuddle? Or does he just fall asleep after sex like every other man?"

"Casey I don't know. I didn't have sex with him."

"Olivia you are really going to get me mad. He is hot; he is a gorgeous, looks like he has the body of a God. How do you not have sex with someone like that?"

Olivia shrugged. She figured Lucas didn't want everyone knowing his business. "It was a first date."

"So he spent the night over? Or did he come back from his place to make you this delicious breakfast?" She stole some of Olivia's eggs.

"He spent the night. We watched a movie and fell asleep. Nothing more." Olivia stole the eggs back.

Casey shook her head. "Such a shame. Next time he comes over make sure you don't get laid so he can make breakfast again. And a lot cause I'm coming over."

Olivia laughed and nodded. "I sure will." She winked playfully at Casey as both continued to eat their breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia focused on her ball she was about to hit. She was playing Mini golf with Lucas and was very bad at it.

Lucas was sitting on the side laughing. "Will you just let me teach you?"

"No" She answered. "I got this."

"Olivia?" He whispered as he got up. They were in a glow in the dark mini golf. He could see her bra since it was black light all over the place.

"What?" She asked annoyed. "I can learn this on my own."

"I'm pretty sure you can" He took off his zip up sweater and put it over her. "The black light makes your bra visible." He whispered.

Olivia looked down and blushed. "Embarrassing." She zipped up his sweater so her white bra couldn't be seen. "Thanks."

"Sure" he nodded and wrapped his arms around her from the back. "Since I'm already here." He grabbed the golf club with her.

Olivia smirked. "Fine. Teach me. It won't be as fun but fine."

He rested his chin on her shoulder. "Grip it tightly."

"Lucas not here" She whispered playfully.

He smiled a little. "Shut up and let me talk."

"Sorry teacher." She mumbled. She let him move her arms in the direction he wanted to hit the ball.

"Aim" He instructed.

"Why is this game so perverted?" She whispered just to tease him. "First my bra is visible, then we hold it tightly and now we have to aim."

He rolled his eyes. "There is something wrong with you."

Olivia let out a laugh as he swung her arms to hit the ball. It went into the hole. "See honey, I told you, you could do it."

He shook his head and let go of her. "Next."

"I'm winning though." She nodded and grabbed the ball as they went to the other hole.

"Of course you are" he nodded. He spotted the couple in front of them at the same hole and quickly turned around. "You go first" he said quietly.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. "What? It's your turn"

"I know. But you go first" he put his head down and scratched the back of his shaggy hair.

Olivia glanced at the couple close by. "You know them or something?" She whispered as she played with his hair she loved because it was so shaggy.

He nodded. "My ex girlfriend."

"Lucas?" The woman came over to them.

He let out a deep breath and turned around. "Crystal, hi." He smiled a little.

Crystal gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Lucas let go of her. "Um…on a date. I see you and Chris are still going strong."

Crystal nodded. "Yeah."

Olivia slapped Lucas on the stomach. "I'm Olivia. His girlfriend."

"Oh. Nice to meet you." Crystal smiled.

"You too" Olivia nodded and slowly stepped on Lucas's shoe to make him talk.

Lucas quickly moved his foot. "Yea, um…well nice seeing you." He put his arm around Olivia's shoulder. "Bye" He led her over to a table so they could sit down.

"What the hell was that?" Olivia questioned.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Luke c'mon" She nodded at him. "Don't annoy me for no reason. Just tell me."

"She cheated on me." He said in a low voice. "I still feel like an idiot ok?"

Olivia took his hand over the table. "Ok. I'm sorry. Crystal is a slutty name if it makes you feel better."

He laughed a little and placed a kiss on her hand. "It does. Thanks."

Olivia looked over at Crystal and Chris talking. She smirked and went around the table. She sat in Lucas's lap and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

Olivia gently kissed his cheek. "Making her feel stupid," She whispered. "Or at least making Chris look over here."

Lucas nodded a little and glanced over quickly at his ex. She was looking at Olivia kissing him. "Working so far."

Olivia pressed her lips to his. "Imagine if Chris started checking me out and Crystal got mad at him."

Lucas laughed and kept holding her on his lap. She started nibbling on his ear. "Oh god" He whispered.

"You like that?"

"Very much." He answered.

Olivia's phone started ringing. She stopped and got it out of her jeans. "Work. Sorry" She got off his lap and opened her phone. "Benson. I'll be right there."

Lucas let out a deep breath since half their dates were always cut in half because of her work. Sometimes they wouldn't see each other for days at a time. "You have to go?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry" She gave him a kiss. "Walk me out?"

He nodded and got up. "Of course." He took her hand and walked her out of the building. "When are you going to have a day off?"

"When there isn't a case." She answered as they went over to her car. "We talked about this already. You know I'm on call all the time. You said it wasn't a big deal."

He nodded. "I know. I just didn't think all the time was actually all the time."

She took off his sweater. "I know. I'm sorry." She gave him a kiss. "I had fun though." She gave him the sweater he put over her earlier. "Can I call you tonight?"

"Of course." He nodded and gave her a kiss. "Be careful."

"I will. Do you need a ride home?"

"No. I'll just catch a taxi or something." He smelled his sweater. "Mmm smells like you."

Olivia smiled at him and unlocked her door. "I'll call you when I get home."

He nodded and opened her door for her. "Hey Liv?"

"Yea?" She turned around to look at him.

"Um…I wanted to make you dinner at my place tonight. I mean since you don't know when you're going to get out we can do it another night. I just wanted you to come over to my place since you never been there. Just think about it."

She nodded. "I will" She placed her hand on his chest and gave him a kiss. "Got to go. I'm late as it is."

"Sorry" He stole a quick kiss and moved away before they kept kissing each other.

Olivia smirked and went into her car. She winked at him before driving off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas's arm hung over the bed as he slept. He still had his glasses on since he was reading a magazine. Olivia didn't even know he wore glasses because he didn't wear them a lot. His eyes flew open to his phone ringing.

He wiped his lip since he drooled a little on his magazine he fell asleep reading. He grabbed his phone sleepily. "Yeah?" he mumbled slowly closing his eyes.

"It's me" He heard Olivia's voice. Though it was much sadder then earlier today.

He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just calling cause I'm home. I said I would."

He sat up on his bed. "Oh. What time is it?"

"Ten. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No. I was just sleeping. No big deal."

"Oh I'm sorry for waking you up. We can talk tomorrow. Bye."

"No wait" he ran a hand through his messy hair. "What's wrong?"

"Oh…something at work. No big deal."

"You want me to come over?"

"Oh…um…no it's fine." She answered.

"Ok I'm coming over." He got out of his bed. He was still in his jeans and shirt cause he didn't change yet.

"Luke you don't have to. I'm fine."

"Rocky Road or Chocolate?" He asked. He knew she loved ice cream and that always got her in a better mood.

"I don't know."

"I'll get both." He put on his glasses again since he had to drive with them at night. Especially now since he was very sleepy. "I'll see you in a couple of minutes." He grabbed his keys and wallet. "Hey babe?"

"Yea?"

"You're beautiful." He went out of his apartment and locked the door behind him.

"Thanks."

"No. Thank you for being gorgeous." He smirked a little and noticed his battery was going out. "I'm about to lose you. My phone is dieing. I'll see you in a bit."

"Ok. Bye."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia laid in her bed hugging her pillow. She finally heard a knock on the door. She got up being in pain since a perp slammed her against a wall. "Who is it?"

"Lucas"

She unlocked the door recognizing his voice. "Hey babe."

He had a grocery bag with him. "I got you stuff." He gave her a kiss and came in. Olivia went back to her bedroom and he followed. He sat down on the edge of the bed as she lay there.

"What did you get?"

He started to look through the bag. "I got you tissues. A couple of soda's in case you forgot to go shopping again. Some food so I can make you something to eat and last but not least, Rocky Road and Chocolate Ice cream."

"Aww you're so sweet. Thanks."

"Sure." He moved up the bed so he was leaning on the headboard. "Do you need tissue if you're going to cry?"

She smiled a little. "No. I'll just use your shirt." She rested her head on his lap. "It's nothing emotional."

"Oh. Ok." He nodded and stroked her brunette hair. "What is it?"

"Physical pain."

"Meaning?"

"One of our perps slammed me against the wall. My back hurts now."

"Give me his name and address."

Olivia slapped his leg. "A massage will do. Thank you though." She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Are you wearing glasses?"

"Yea" He nodded. "I'm a geek I know" He took his glasses off. "I don't normal wear these."

"You are not a geek cause you wear glasses" She took the glasses from him and placed them on the nightstand. "You look cute in them. Very intelligent."

"Thanks" he kissed her head. "C'mon lay down on your stomach. I'll give you a massage."

"Ok." She moved her head off his lap and lay down on the bed again. "Put away that stuff in the fridge first."

He nodded and took the bag to put everything in the fridge. He put it all away and went back to the room. Olivia took her shirt off and now was only in her jeans and a bra.

"You don't mind right? It's easier without a shirt."

He quickly shook his head. "No. It's fine."

Olivia nodded a little since they never actually seen each other naked before. "Thanks."

He sat down on her legs and gently moved his hands up her back. "You don't have any bruises. I think you're just sore."

She nodded a little. "Even better."

He said nothing and gently massaged her. Olivia's eyes were closed since he was very good at massages. He gently leaned down and placed a kiss on her bare shoulder where she said she was hurting.

Olivia opened her eyes to that. "What are you doing?"

He immediately tensed up. "I…I…I didn't mean to…I…I'm sorry." He stuttered out.

Olivia said nothing and let him keep massaging her back.

He kept quiet and massaged her shoulders. He glazed his hands over her back and stopped at her bra hook. He figured it was fine since he wouldn't see anything if he only unhooked it.

Olivia felt him unhook her bra. "Lucas don't."

"Olivia I'm not going to see anything." He whispered. "I'm not going to touch you where you don't want me to."

She said nothing and guessed she had to learn to trust him. He did as he said and just massaged her back with her bra covering her breasts.

Olivia bit her lip gently. She wanted them to move forward in their relationship. "That's enough." She took his hand from her back and held it.

He got off her and sat on the side. "I didn't mean to do anything."

She nodded and got off the bed. She kept her bra where it was and pulled him with her. He got off the bed also and let her lead him to her bathroom.

Olivia turned on the water in the shower and took his hand in hers. She said nothing and placed his hand on her bra strap. "Maybe we should" She took a step closer to him. "Take it to the next level."

Lucas nodded a little and gently took her bra off revealing her perfect breasts. He has seen his other girlfriends naked before but there was something different about this one. Maybe because she was so conservative or because she was so gorgeous that was making him nervous.

Olivia gently pressed her lips to his as she ran her hand down the buttons of his shirt. She slowly unbuttoned it and explored his body with her hands.

He separated his lips from her. "Olivia" He managed to whisper.

She took his hands and placed it on her waist. "Do you trust me?"

He nodded. "Yea but-"

She cut him off with another kiss. "If you trust me then you know I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want. I respect your choice and I'm not going to make you change your mind."

He nodded a little and slowly let his shirt fall to the ground. He started to kiss her neck as she ran her hands over his muscular back. She slid her hands down to his belt and started to unbuckle it.

He picked her up by the waist and pushed her body against a wall. Olivia smiled and met his approach. She wrapped her legs around him and arched her back as he began kissing her chest and breasts.

Olivia closed her eyes and grabbed his hand before he cupped her breast. She took off his Rolex from his wrist and let it drop to the floor.

"Hey" He looked up at her.

She smiled in a feisty way. "What?"

He kept looking at her but just crashed his lips to hers. Their hips hit each other's once again. Olivia playfully countered with pushing him away from the wall. Lucas pushed himself against the wall so he was on it. He went to kiss her lips again but she kept distance so he only got small kisses and both breathed against each other's lips.

She slid off his body and started to unbutton her jeans. She pressed her body against his so he would take her jeans off. He got the sign and instantly moved his hands on her butt to tease her showing he wasn't going to take them off yet.

Olivia smirked and grabbed the back of his neck. He started to kiss her shoulder. She pressed her body on his so her breasts were pushed against him. She could feel his erection on her. This got a small moan to escape her lips.

She couldn't stand it anymore. She grabbed his belt and tugged it toward her. This got Lucas to be impatient since she was purposefully moving her hips to touch his erection.

He kneeled down and pulled her jeans down to her ankles. Olivia stepped out of them. He let his hands move up her legs only to meet a red thong. "Nice."

Olivia smiled. "Thanks."

He got up and led her hands to his jeans. She kissed his chest and his chiseled abs as she moved down to pull his pants down. He had muscular legs and very nice calves. He kicked his shoes off and then stepped out of his jeans. He only had on white boxers left.

Olivia glanced at the running water. "I don't think that is going to work out right now."

Lucas nodded and turned the water off. He took her hand and led her back to the bedroom. Olivia slowly fell back on the bed and he followed being in the middle of her legs.

Olivia bit her lip loving how his hard body felt against hers. She pushed her hips off the mattress wanting any kind of pleasuring at this moment. She closed her eyes hating that she was so aroused and yet knew she couldn't have him inside her.

Lucas moved down her body and kneeled on the floor by her legs. He gently pulled her panties down.

She gripped the bed sheet in her fist as he started kissing her legs. She felt herself started to get wet even more then before. Her eyes flew open feeling him push his tongue in her. "Oh my god."

Lucas just chuckled since he was very good at oral sex since that was the main thing he did with his girlfriends. He was so used to it that he knew all the tricks that made a woman weak in her knees.

She felt herself start to breath harder as he moved his tongue in all the right places. "Lucas" She gripped the edge of the bed over her head. "Oh god."

He put his hand on her stomach to make her stop moving. He stopped what he was doing and moved up to face her. "One ground rule." He whispered. "I'm in charge. Let me take care of you."

Normally Olivia wouldn't give into this but she was willing to let him lead this dance. She never had this type of sex. Sex without actually sex. She nodded reluctantly just so he would continue his moves.

He placed a kiss on her neck and moved his hands down. He put two fingers in her.

Olivia let out a surprising scream and instantly silenced it with a smile. "Sorry."

He just smiled and began rubbing her. Olivia attempted to take his boxers off but he shook his head. "You got one rule to follow Olivia. Don't break it."

She smirked and nodded. She moved her hands away and enjoyed his pleasuring. For some reason this was the first time she actually let go during sex. Normally she had to think about what the man wanted her to do so she was pleasuring him. Lucas just wanted her to relax and not do anything. She had no problem with that. Especially now as he moved down her body and began to give her oral again.

Lucas held her thighs as he moved his tongue. He didn't want to seem controlling to her but he wanted to satisfy her. He didn't care that much about his pleasuring as he did about hers. Being so insecure about himself always got him the short end of the relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia laughed as she came into the squad room with Elliot. She was very giggly all day after last night.

"Hey Benson some guy was looking for you" Munch told her as he poured coffee.

"Who was it?" Olivia asked as she took off her jacket.

"I forgot his name. He was about 6'4, shaggy hair and blue eyes."

"Yea that helps" Fin nodded at his partner. "Lucas something." He informed the female detective.

Olivia smirked and nodded. "I know who it is. Thanks guys" She grabbed her cell phone and went upstairs to the crib. She dialed Lucas's number and waited for him to answer. He finally did after a couple of rings.

"Hello"

"Hey it's me." She started to walk around in between the bunks. "You dropped by?"

"Yeah. I was on break so I wanted to see you. You weren't there though."

"I know. Sorry. We were interviewing a witness. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you had time for dinner tonight."

Olivia looked at her watch. "I should if nothing comes up."

"Oh. Do you want me to make dinner…at my place?"

Olivia smiled a little. She wasn't going to deny a repeat of last night. "Sure."

"Alright cool. Tonight at eight? You know my address right?"

"Yup. I'll be there at eight." She answered happily.

"Awesome. See you then. Bye."

"Bye." Both hung up their phones. Olivia went back downstairs. She sat in her chair ignoring the look she got from her fellow detectives since she was very giggly all day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas sat on his couch slowly sipping his beer. It looked at his Rolex. It was ten at night. She still didn't show up. Every time he called her cell phone he got a busy tone.

He looked over his shoulder at the dinner he made. He was actually excited to show off his cooking skills to her. He had on slow music playing and candles nicely set. He finally got up and blew out the candles.

He threw away his beer angrily and turned off the music. There went another woman that totally ditched him. Maybe she was having sex as he waited. Most did that to him. He probably didn't satisfy her last night.

Lucas took all the food he made and threw it out. He wasn't even hungry anymore knowing this relationship ended. He knew every way a girl dumped him. "It's not you Lucas, it's me." He mumbled bitterly to himself.

He turned on the lights and turned on the TV to watch some sports. "I just need more. We aren't moving anywhere. You won't commit. I'm sorry I slept with him. I found someone else Lucas. You're really sweet but I have to move on with my life, I can't keep waiting." He dialed her number again. Again he got a busy tone. He threw it to the side angrily.

He heard a knock on his door. He let out a deep breath and got up. He opened the door and just looked at Olivia standing there. "Yea?"

She smiled a little at him. "I'm here"

"Two hours too late" He walked away but left the door open for her.

Olivia came in and closed the door behind her. "I'm sorry. Something came up."

"It's fine" He sat down on the couch.

Olivia sat down by him. "Are you mad?"

"No" He played with his remote.

Olivia took his hand. "I'm sorry. We had an emergency. I should have called."

He looked over at her. He was so used to girls cheating on him that nothing surprised him anymore. "Were you at work?"

"Yeah."

"Then why was your phone busy all night?"

"I was talking to a victim." Olivia let go of his hand "I don't need to justify myself to you."

He got up from his couch "No you don't Olivia." He went to his kitchen and looked through his fridge.

Olivia let out a deep breath and got up also. "Lucas I'm not your other girlfriends. I wouldn't cheat on you."

He took two beer bottles. "Yea. Not like I never heard that before." He opened the bottles and handed one to her.

"I'm not like that." She assured him as she took a sip of the beer.

"Look Olivia, I don't blame you. I told you on our first date that you will dump me. I know this. Sooner or later you will get bored by me and you will want someone who isn't such a pussy." He leaned on the counter top and stared at the ground. "Either way it's the last date. I'm not going to waste your time."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I'm trying to do you a favor." He looked up at her. "You don't have to give me a bullshit reason why you want to end this."

"I don't want to end this." She walked over to him. "Don't make such a big deal about this virgin thing. It's your choice. I wouldn't dump you because of that. When you're ready and if you're ready I will gladly be your first. If it doesn't work out between us I want it to be because of something else and not something sexual. I'm not shallow Lucas."

He kept quiet for a couple of seconds. "You know the worst part about this?"

"What?"

"I threw away all the food cause I was mad" He smiled a little.

Olivia laughed and hugged him. "You idiot." She ran her hand through his shaggy hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Are we ok?"

"Yeah." He nodded and returned the kiss. "Can you at least call me next time? I'm trying to be nice about your work hours but it's hard to get used to them."

"I'll take two seconds to at least text you next time, I promise." She gave him a kiss on the lips. "I want food though. I'm hungry."

"I'll make something for you." He let go of her and opened his fridge. "Sandwich?"

"Sure." She nodded. "Your fridge is much different then mine. It has food and not take out."

He smiled and pulled stuff out to make her food. "Put on a movie if you want while I make you food."

"You got it." She slapped his butt and went to his living room. "Nice apartment by the way."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia woke up in the middle of the night not feeling Lucas by her anymore. She rubbed her eyes and noticed it was three in the morning. She sat up and put on her panties and his shirt.

She went out of the room and spotted him sitting at his computer only in his boxers. She hugged him around the neck and placed a kiss on his shoulder. "What are you doing up?"

He looked up at her and then back at his computer. "Couldn't sleep." He answered.

Olivia nodded and placed another kiss on his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Finishing up some paperwork so my dad doesn't have to." He answered. "Why are you up?"

"I got up to see where you were."

He nodded and turned off his computer. "Ok I'm done."

"Good." She took his hand and pulled him up. "I got a surprise for you that might make you sleepy."

"Olivia I'm sorry babe but I'm really tired after earlier. I would love to though."

Olivia smirked and pulled him to his bedroom. "You are not going to do anything. What I'm going to do to you is the surprise."

He smirked a little. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." She pushed him on the bed. "It's only fair to return the favor isn't it?"

He quickly nodded. "Yeah. It really is fair."

Olivia took his boxers and pulled them down. "Hmmm"

"What?" He asked quickly. "What's wrong?"

"You don't have a pale butt. Normally guys have pale middles where their boxers are. You're nice and tan everywhere." She kissed his stomach even liking his size. She wasn't going to tell him that since she didn't have to stroke his ego that much.

Lucas let out a laugh and quickly silenced it. "Sorry."

Olivia grinned and moved up to his lips. "One rule" She mocked. "I'm in charge."

Lucas grinned and nodded immediately. "Of course."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia woke up and turned around but Lucas wasn't there. She groaned being tired because they didn't get a lot of sleep last night. She grabbed her watched. 9: 27. Luckily she didn't have work since they closed the case.

She noticed a note under her cell phone. She picked it up. _Call my phone when you get up. Lucas._

She got out of bed and put her clothes on. As she grabbed her phone to call him she heard the front door close. She kept quiet not sure who it was until she heard Lucas talking to someone.

The bedroom door opened and he came in. "Hey you're up." He gave her a kiss.

"Yeah. Just got up. What's going on?" She asked.

"Oh my friend called around 5 this morning. He was at the airport and needed a ride." He explained. "Want to meet him?"

Olivia ran a hand through her messy hair. "I'm a mess."

"Don't worry about it" He took her hand and led her out of the room. "Robby this is Olivia."

Robby was a little taller then Lucas, he had on faded jeans and a polo shirt against his athletic body. He had bright green eyes and a nice smile. "Nice to meet you darling. Robert Edmund."

Olivia suddenly smirked to his British accent. "Olivia Benson. Nice to meet you."

Robert looked at the two. "Did I disturb something? Pardon me I'm a mess, airplanes are a hassle."

"It's fine. I'm a mess also." Olivia couldn't stop smiling at him. He was extremely good looking and something about his accent made him even better looking.

Lucas gently rubbed Olivia's back. "I'm going to get some of his bags from my car. Cool?" He asked Olivia. She nodded. Lucas left the apartment.

Robert smiled at her. "Lucas tells me you are an officer."

"Yeah."

"Well cheers" he nodded. "You going to be partying with us tonight Olivia? I'm going to be in the states for a while."

"I might party with you." She nodded. "What are you in the states for? Business or Pleasure?"

"My business is my pleasure" He smiled in a charming way.

"You must have a great job then. You really are British if you like your job."

Robert smirked. "Fair. I like your counter attack. You're sharp."

"Thanks." She sat down on the couch. "What do you do?"

"I don't do anything" He sat down by her. "I manage a lot of people. They do all the work."

"What are you a pimp or something?"

"Well it depends what you American's mean by that. Pimp as in man who slaps women around or a pimp as a charmer. I am neither Olivia. I'm Robert Edmund."

"Interesting" She nodded. She found this guy extremely interesting. "You still didn't answer my question."

Lucas came into the apartment. "What question?"

"What job he has" Olivia answered.

Lucas dropped Robert's bags on the floor. "He is a magician."

"I am no bloody magician Lucas. How many times do I have to tell you?" He looked over at Olivia. "I am an Illusionist. I teach Illusion." He ran his fingers through her hair and revealed a rose.

Olivia's mouth dropped. "Wow." She looked over at Lucas and took the rose.

Lucas nodded. "He is like Harry Potter."

"Bloody hell Lucas" Robert shook his head. "I am not no Harry Potter. They are Wizards. Magical Creatures. This is Illusion" Robert winked at him. "Check your pocket."

Lucas put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a Viagra pills. "Dude this isn't funny."

Olivia burst into laughter.

Robert got up. "Now that is something Harry Potter does not do. That was an Illusion and also a useless waste of pills." He took Olivia's hand and placed a kiss on it. "It was nice meeting you sweetheart."

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked his best friend.

"I am going over to Samuel's to give your lady and you some privacy. Not that anything will happen but she can bloody dream right?" He patted Lucas on the shoulder. He winked at Olivia so Lucas didn't see.

Olivia said nothing and watched him leave the apartment.

Lucas shook his head. "He's weird."

"Kinda cool." Olivia shrugged.

Lucas sat down by her. "He knows magic cause his dad was this great magician but he doesn't perform them publicly."

"Why not?"

"His mom died performing a trick. So he teaches Illusion at Oxford in England."

Olivia rested her head on his chest. "How did you guys meet?"

"We were in the same psychology group when our mom's died. He is my only guy friend that knows about my Virginity thing. He was here in New York when his mom died and then moved back to England at 20. We see each other almost every year though."

"What is he doing over here? Just visiting?"

"They paid him to teach some Illusion things in some colleges here. He also likes to travel so he doesn't mind. Though he never reveals his tricks to anyone because his father thought him everything."

Olivia nodded. "Well I'm amazed. He is Harry Potter."

Lucas laughed and gave her a kiss. "Yes he is. I'll be Ron and you be that chick that I forgot the name of."

"Hermione something?" Olivia offered.

"Possibly." Lucas shrugged. "You want to come to a party with us tonight? Robby knows some people that own bars and we always have this get together when he is in New York."

"Sure." Olivia nodded and got up. "I'm going to my apartment to change. All I have is clothes from last night. Want to come with?"

He nodded and got up. "With pleasure." He grabbed his jacket and followed her out of his apartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia stood with Robert at bar and sipped beer. Everyone in the bar knew Robert and Lucas and the party was more for Robert coming back.

"Has Lucas progressed in his relationship?" Robert asked looking at the very gorgeous woman in front of him.

"Progressed? No. If you're thinking of what I'm thinking of then no." She answered with a smile.

Robert thought about it and then figured how to make it more understandable. "Well…intercourse darling."

"I know." She answered with a laugh and a shake of the head. "No he hasn't progressed. Still keeping his promise."

Robert nodded and took a sip of his beer.

Lucas came over to them and placed his arm around Olivia's waist. "Hey babe, I have to go. My dad called and some of our computers crashed. Do you want me to take you home?"

"I can walk her home if you want." Robert spoke up. "As I understood her apartment is close to my hotel."

Lucas nodded and looked over at Olivia since he wanted her to have fun knowing she didn't get out much because of her job. "If you want to stay Rob can walk you so you're not walking alone."

Olivia looked at her watch. It was only nine. Today was one of the days she actually had off. "Sure. I'll stay for a bit longer."

Lucas nodded and gave her a kiss. "Have fun. I'll call you when I get done with the computers." Olivia nodded and returned the kiss. Lucas shook hands with Robert. "Thanks man. Have fun guys." He waved at them before leaving the bar.

Robert and Olivia talked for another hour before he walked her home.

Olivia looked up at the sky. "It's actually nice out tonight."

Robert laughed a little as they kept walking to her apartment. "Is this what you American's call a nice night? You should see it in Britain. Every star is visible."

"That does sound gorgeous." Olivia nodded with a smirk. "We got one more block. You shouldn't have walked me all the way. It's way too far. I could have gotten a taxi."

"I don't trust cabbies. They drive insanely and are always strange men. I rather walk."

Olivia laughed a little and nodded. "Fair enough. How long you staying in New York for?"

"I have a teaching contract for two months but those always extend after colleges talk and hear about the event another university had."

Olivia just smiled at his British accent. He was different then any man she met. Lucas was different in a way but not like Robert. Robert had an amazing mind and saw things from a different view.

They finally got to her apartment. Olivia took her keys out and turned to look at him. "Thank you for walking me home."

"It was my absolute pleasure." He took her hand and placed a kiss on it. "Will I see you again?"

"Probably." She answered and couldn't hide her playful smirk. He was just too charming for her. "I had fun tonight. Thanks for the party."

He nodded and moved her hair behind her ears. "You are invited to any party from now on." He gently leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips.

She immiedtly stepped back. "That better be some European thing. Look Robert you're a really nice guy and you're sweet but I'm dating-" her sentence got cut off as he once again pressed his lips to hers.

This time she didn't pull away. She surprised herself when she realized she was kissing him back. Her body was pressed to his and he was holding her around the waist.

She didn't want to kiss him. Olivia Benson was not a cheater. Even if she knew her boyfriend's issues would compromise their relationship. Olivia promised she wouldn't be disloyal and yet she was.

She slowly broke the kiss. "I can't," She whispered softly. "Not to him."

"Olivia I like you. He won't be ready to move on with his innocence. You need to live your life."

She pulled away from his arms. "If this was anybody else then I seriously might think about it but I promised to him I wouldn't betray him like his other girlfriends did. I can't" She shook her head and unlocked her door. "Don't try something like that again. You're putting me in a position I don't want to be in."

He nodded. "I will respect your wishes but I knew him for a long time. His little promise is all he has to hold on to. You take away his innocence and he is just another man looking for a woman to lay in his bed."

Olivia shook her head. "Then he is just another man. But I never cheated on anyone before and I'm not starting with him. Goodnight Robert" She went into her building and closed the door behind her.

She went upstairs and unlocked her apartment. She took a deep breath hating herself for what just happened.

She stopped in her tracks spotting Lucas standing by her window. "What are you doing here?"

He was looking at the ground and slowly looked up at her. "You left one of your keys to your apartment in my car."

She nodded a little. "Thanks for bringing it back."

He just crossed his arms on his chest and stared at her. "I…I offered to end this before you cheated on me…you could have walked away from me with no hard feelings Olivia."

She bit her lip and put her head down realizing he saw her trough the window. "It wasn't like that. I didn't want to."

He nodded. "Well…had to come to an end sooner or later right? I'm gonna make this really easy for you." He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on. "Bye." He tossed her apartment keys on the coffee table and tried to walk past her.

She grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Don't end this."

He shook his head. "You deserve better than me. Robert is a good guy. He doesn't have anything holding him back to move a relationship back." He took her hand and took it off his arm. "Its fine Olivia. I'm used to this by now."


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia stopped him again. "You shouldn't be used to this. No one should be used to someone cheating on them all the time. I don't want you to be use to it." She placed her hands on his chest. "I want to talk about this."

Lucas smiled and shook his head. "There is nothing to talk about." He took her hands off him. "Don't make this harder."

"Why shouldn't I?" She asked. "Why do you give up so easily? Are you that insecure?"

That got him quiet. No one ever actually challenged him when he wanted to walk away from a relationship. This was the reason why it was so hard for him to give up Olivia. He didn't want to give her up but felt that she wasn't happy enough with him so he had to.

"Luke I don't want to walk away from this. I like what we have going on. I don't care if you take another ten years to be ready. I like spending time with you."

"What about Robert?"

"What about him?" She asked in a louder voice. "You think I'm going to throw away our relationship for a guy I have barely known 24 hours? It was just a kiss. Nothing else."

He licked his lips and softly nodded. "Fine."

"Fine?'

He shook his head. "I don't know what to say when a girl defends her making out with another guy. I never actually got an apology so I'm not sure what goes on now."

Olivia smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry. Now you accept my apology."

He nodded. "You're forgiven."

Olivia softly pressed her lips to his. She pulled him closer and kept kissing him. They stumbled to her couch and fell down. Lucas let his jacket fall to the ground from his hands.

He moved his hand over her waist and then gently cupped her breast. Olivia took his hand and removed it. It wasn't that she didn't like him doing it. It was more because it turned her on when he did that.

He kept kissing her and moved down to her neck. He gently pressed his body to hers.

Olivia instantly got turned on feeling his rock hard body on her. She closed her eyes as he kept placing small kisses on her neck. Some part of her wished she went with Robert because half the time she fooled around with Lucas she wished they could have sex. The other part of her hated herself for even considering cheating on someone as nice as her boyfriend.

He moved his hand on her breast again. She again moved it off. He broke the kiss. "What's wrong?"

"Just don't touch me there." She whispered back.

"Why not?" He asked. He knew that was a spot that got her hot.

"Because…it makes me not trust myself with you." She answered. "Just don't."

He looked confused for a second and then realized what she meant. "Because it turns you on?"

"Yes." She admitted.

He nodded softly. He was jealous of Robert for getting Olivia's attention. He knew Olivia was cynical so it was hard for her to trust people. He didn't feel ashamed to admit Robert intimated him when it came to women. Especially Olivia.

He took her hand and got up. He led her to her bedroom and sat her down on the bed. He slowly took off his shirt and moved on top of her. Olivia gently moved her hands over his abs and pecks.

Lucas slowly unbuckled his belt and jeans and then unbuttoned her jeans. His body tensed up involuntarily. If he was going to lose Olivia what was the point of keeping his promise? He would rather lose it to her then anyone else. He trusted her enough.

Olivia felt him pull her jeans off and spotted him place his hands on his boxers to take them off. She knew he didn't like to take his boxers off when he did give her oral. He never admitted the reason but she could defiantly guess. He was ashamed that he did get an erection so he wanted to make it go away right away.

She grabbed his hand before he did take them off. "What are you doing?"

"I thought you wanted this." He whispered.

She shook her head. "I want you to keep your promise to your mother."

He moved off her and sat on the edge of the bed. "I can't win with you can I?" He buttoned up his jeans.

She sat up also and pulled her jeans on. "Look…I want you to be ready."

"I am ready."

"No you're not. You're just doing this because of what happened tonight." She answered a little frustrated.

He got off the bed. "Don't tell me when I'm ready or not. Considering I'm the virgin over 20 in this room…sorry more like this city, I think I will know when I'm ready."

She got off the bed also. "Why do you make such a big deal about this? Just because you're a virgin doesn't mean you're a bad guy or you're someone not worth dating. Stop being so insecure Lucas."

He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. "I don't need this from you. Especially tonight."

"Why especially tonight?"

He shook his head angrily. "You're going to question my insecurity after you make out with my best friend? You got some balls on you sweetheart."

"Robert has nothing to do with this!" She yelled. "You were insecure way before I even met him. You make such a big deal about this virginity thing!"

"It is a big deal!" He yelled back. "You think you would have looked at me twice after having sex with me on our first date?"

"What are you talking about?"

"If we had sex that night you wouldn't have called me the next morning. You wanted something to counter with your job thing. I was freaked out about your job so in return of me being understanding you would be understanding of my issue."

She crossed her arms on her chest since he was absolutely right. She did use his virginity to her advantage. She was way too stubborn to admit it though. "What goes around comes around huh? You think you would have stayed with me if I didn't understand about your virginity? I was just another chick to try this on. Congratulations, it worked."

He nodded. "So we basically just used each other." He shook his head. "This is the first time my relationship ended with a non sexual reason."

Olivia bit her lip. "We did say we wanted it to end for another reason."

He nodded and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Bye Olivia." He turned around and left her room. He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on.

Olivia leaned on her doorway of her bedroom and just looked at him. "Bye Lucas."

He nodded and turned to look at her. "If you want to date Robert you have my blessing. No hard feelings. No jealousy. I'll stay out of the way." He waved a little and left her apartment.

Olivia just kept quiet and rested her head on the frame of her door. She shook her head hating to let him go. She wanted to fix every twist in him for some reason.

She laid in her bed and just stared at a photo of them she had on her closet door. She didn't want this to be over but they wanted different things. It had to end before either got hurt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas laid in his bed reading a magazine. He took off his glasses and looked over at the spot next to him. She loved just sleeping in his bed. She wanted contact because she was so used to being alone.

He simply wanted her. He placed his magazine down realizing he was in love with her. He loved her all this time and he didn't even know it. He was too busy making sure he made her happy. He leaned his head back regretting what he just did. He lost her.

Lucas gently bit his lip hating himself for still wanting her to be happy. He wasn't going to go after her again because he knew she deserved better then him. She deserved to be happy and have someone that could actually satisfy her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two weeks later…**

Olivia sat across Robert at a nice restaurant. They were becoming close friends and were starting to acknowledge their dates as boyfriend and girlfriend. She didn't even talk to Lucas anymore. She saw him only in passing because Robert and him did hang out a lot.

"Interested in a little gathering at my apartment tonight?" He asked.

Olivia smiled a little. "Is that a British way to get me into bed Mr. Edmund?

He smirked and shook his head. "No Ms. Benson. It is a way to ask if you are free for a party. Couple of friends watching a football game."

"There isn't a game tonight. Oh you mean soccer?" She asked with a small laugh finding his accent extremely fun to mess with.

"Yes. Soccer." He rolled his eyes playfully. "Whatever you say. I think it's kind of dumb that you call it soccer. You call this American rugby football and you use your bloody hands. I just don't understand."

"I'll explain it to you one day sweetie. Don't get so emotional." She teased with a wink.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat with Robert at one end of the couch as they watched a soccer game. Some of Robert's friends were around his apartment he bought recently.

Olivia gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm gonna get something to drink. I'll be right back." She got up and went to the kitchen. She spotted Lucas making a sandwich on the countertop.

He looked up at her and then back at what he was doing. "Hey."

"Hey" She nodded and opened the fridge. "Need mayo?" She asked knowing he loved it.

"I got it." He moved past her and got the bottle. "Having fun?" he put mayo on his bread and then spread it with a knife.

"Oh. Yea. Not a big fan of soccer though."

He nodded. "I know. I didn't mean tonight though. With Robby, you guys having fun?"

"Oh. Yea. He's a nice guy." She answered as she got a water bottle out of the fridge.

He smiled a little. "That's good. I'm glad you're happy."

She leaned on the counter top opposite of him. "Thanks. How you doing? Girlfriend?"

He shook his head. "No. I kind of gave up on that."

"On girls?"

He laughed a little. "No. My dad would kill me if I decided to bat for the other team if you know what I mean."

She laughed a little knowing his father was strict and religious even if Lucas wasn't. "Then what did you give up on?"

"Dating. Relationships. Doesn't really make sense to me anymore." He shrugged and kept making his sandwich.

"How come?" She asked. She knew he was a romantic type and did like to have a girlfriend since he always found something amazing about being dedicated to one person.

"It's stupid. Either way it ends. Someone gets hurt. I got sick of getting hurt that's all." He turned to look at her. "I'm sorry. I'm pretty sure relationships aren't stupid I just suck at them. Didn't mean to sound so whiny."

She shook her head. "It's fine. It's your opinion."

"Yea" He turned around again to get his sandwich. "You and Robby make a cute couple though." He told her with a nod. "It was nice talking to you again Liv." He left the kitchen.

Olivia bit her lip actually enjoying talking to him. She talked to Robert but somehow she couldn't talk on the phone with him all night like she could with Lucas when they dated. They could easily spend three hours talking about absolutely nothing.

She suddenly heard a loud noise in the living room. She quickly went over there and spotted Robert on the ground and some people holding Lucas back. Robert wiped his lip and got up. "Asshole."

"Fuck you Robert" Lucas got lose of his friends hold and grabbed his jacket. "Don't say that shit to me ever again or I'm going to rip your dick off and shove it up your British ass."

"Aren't we hostel tonight Lucas? What's wrong? Jealous? Your mother wouldn't be proud of that."

Lucas tried to hit him again but Olivia was the closest so she grabbed him. "You don't fucking talk about her! Don't you ever mention her again!" Lucas yelled angrily as Olivia held him back.

"C'mon. That's enough." She finally pushed him out of the apartment and closed the door behind her. "What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" He yelled. "What are you doing here? You don't hang out with these kind of people."

"First of all don't yell at me." She ordered angrily.

"Fine. Sorry." He lowered his voice.

She grabbed his arm and led him down the hall. "We're getting coffee. You need to calm down."

He stopped and pulled his arm away from her. "I don't need to calm down about anything. You're little boyfriend deserved what he got."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing you need to know about."

She grabbed his shirt and pushed him on the wall in the hallway. "Stop being a jerk. You are not an asshole that acts like this. I know you."

"You don't know me." He shook his head.

"I know you Lucas."

"If you knew me then you wouldn't have ended this." He pushed her hand away from him. "Have a nice life." He walked past her and went down the hallway again.

She instantly followed him. "You son of a bitch. You ended this not me. You said you wouldn't be jealous and you're fuming with jealousy."

He stopped and turned to look at her. "That was before I knew!" he yelled angrily.

"Knew what?"

He got quiet since they never told each other they loved one another. He loved her and that's the reason it was killing him to see her with his best friend. If it was another woman he probably wouldn't care that much. But this was Olivia. "Nothing. I'm sorry" He got on the elevator and kept his head down.

Olivia was about to follow him when she heard Robert's door open down the hall.

"Olivia c'mon. You're missing the game." Robert called over to her.

"Go ahead Olivia. Your boyfriend's calling you." Lucas leaned on the wall on the elevator.

Olivia said nothing as the elevator doors closed. She bit her lip and walked back to Robert. "Hey I think I'm gonna go home. I'm getting tired. I have work tomorrow."

He nodded and placed a kiss on her cheek. "You want me to walk you to your car darling?"

"No its fine. Watch the game. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She returned the kiss and walked away from him.

"Goodnight sweetheart" He called over. She smirked and waved.

She went down the elevator and then went out the building. She spotted Lucas about to get in his car. "Lucas"

He stopped and turned around. "What?"

She went over to him and wrapped her arm around his neck. She said nothing and pressed her lips to his. He took it by surprise and gently took her face in his hands and kept kissing her. They kissed for a while before stopping.

"What was that for?" He whispered against her lips.

"I'm not sure." She whispered with a small laugh.

He nodded a little and placed another small kiss on her lips. "I love-" Before he could finish his sentence her phone rang. "Silent ringers."

"Sorry." She took her phone out. "It's work."

He just nodded. She answered it and talked for a couple of minutes. She hung up and looked over at him. "You have to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I want to talk to you later about this."

"Sure." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "What?" She asked.

"I love you." He whispered.

She just stared at him. She wasn't ready for that. She never actually had someone tell her that before she had sex with the person. "Um…thanks."

He raised an eyebrow and let go of her arm. "Um…your welcome?"

She bit her lip as she started blushing. "I have to go to work."

"Right." He nodded.

She said nothing else and went to her car being very embarrassed how she handled that. She opened her car door but stopped. "I love you." She called over to him.

He looked up and glanced at her. "Thanks" He smiled with a wink and got in his car. Olivia laughed and got in her car. She took off first with him following.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Spoilers for Philadelphia

Olivia walked into the computer cafe and looked around but didn't see Lucas anywhere. She went over to the counter top to the employees she knew since she was with Lucas here all the time. "Hey have you seen Luke around?"

The teenage employee nodded and pointed to his boss on the floor fixing a computer. Only his legs were visible since he was under a table.

"Thanks" Olivia nodded and went over to him. She stuck her hands in her pockets of her jacket and playful kicked Lucas on the leg.

"What now?" He asked annoyed.

"Don't yell at me Mr. Cranky." Olivia teased with a smile.

He leaned his head on the side and spotted her. "Oh it's you. Sorry." His voice calmed down right away.

Olivia sat down on a chair by him since it wasn't that crowded at the moment. "What are you doing?"

"Just chilling on the floor." He teased as he looked at wires he was trying to fix. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to prep for court in about two hours so I came to see you before going to the courthouse." She answered as she watched him

Lucas finished fixing the computer and pulled himself up. He sat on the chair by her and gave her a kiss. "Hi."

"Hi" She grinned.

An older man came into the café and looked over at Lucas. "Why aren't you working?"

"I'm taking a break" Lucas answered and got up. "Dad this is Olivia. Olivia this is my dad Marco."

Olivia instantly got up. "Nice to meet you."

Marco nodded and shook hands with her. "You too. Help yourself to some coffee if you want."

"We will" Lucas nodded.

"Not you." Marco pointed at him. "You get back to work. Olivia you may have whatever you want, it's on the house." He told her.

"Thank you." Olivia nodded with a smirk. Marco nodded and walked away from them.

"Well he likes you." Lucas rolled his eyes. "What coffee you want?"

"Nothing for now. Thanks. By the way your dad seems nice." She sat down again.

He sat down by her. "Well of course he does. He offered you free caffeine. You love anyone who gives you coffee."

Olivia rolled her eyes and took his hand. "Not everyone."

Marco looked up at them from the back of the counter where he was talking on the phone. "Luke can you go unload the truck that just pulled in?"

"Sure" Lucas got up. "Want to join me?" He asked Olivia.

She took his hand and got up. "Of course." She let him lead her through the back door behind the café.

Lucas opened a truck and climbed up into it. "This is a great spot for making out."

Olivia smirked and leaned on the truck. "Not that lucky Lucas."

He laughed a little and threw a box out. "You going to help me or just stand there?"

"Hey your dad told you to unload it. Not me." Olivia teased with a smirk. "More work, less talk."

Lucas kneeled down by her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You're an evil woman you know that?" He whispered as he wrapped his arm around her neck from the back.

"I know." She laughed. "Get back to work. The faster you finish the faster I get my coffee."

He gave her a kiss on the lips before getting up. He kept unloading the truck and kept quiet.

Olivia finally looked over at him. "The other night when you said you loved me, you meant that?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Well I said it didn't I?"

"I know but you can say anything and not actually mean it."

"I meant it." He answered as he threw out another box. "Why do you ask me that?"

"I was just wondering. I mean we did just get back together so it could have been one of those at the moment things." She shrugged as she stuck her hands in her jacket pocket.

"I don't say things unless I mean them Olivia," He told her as he jumped out the truck. "I can't say I love someone if I don't. I'm not one of those guys." He took her hands out of her pockets and held them in his.

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Good to know." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently kissed him.

Lucas let out a small laugh and turned so her body was pressed to the truck. He playfully pinned her hands over her head against the truck and kissed her.

After a couple of minutes they heard someone clear their throat. They stopped and looked over. Marco was standing there shaking his head. "You're going to get your jacket dirty against that truck Olivia."

Olivia and Lucas slowly moved away from each other. "I have to go anyway." She softly wiped her lip. "Bye."

"No" Lucas quickly shook his head. "My dad was just about to go." He pleaded. "Stay."

"I have work." She told him with wink. "Have to go."

"Fine" Lucas rolled his eyes and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Call me later."

She nodded and walked passed Marco. "Nice to meet you again."

Marco nodded. "You too. Get a cup of coffee before going. I'm pretty sure you can use it at where you work."

"Thank you." Olivia smiled and passed him. She playfully stuck her tongue out at Lucas so Marco didn't see her. She blew him a kiss and went into the Café again.

Lucas couldn't stop grinning even if he knew he was in trouble since he was supposed to be working.

"Get that goofy grin off your face." His father told him as he went to get a box.

"I can't" Lucas said excitedly as he helped his dad. "She's so awesome." He basically told his dad about every relationship he had since they were best friends.

"You are like a school boy in love. It's disgusting." Marco shook his head. "Didn't you two break up?"

"Yea but we got back together. I told you already." Lucas grabbed a box. "I love her. She's amazing."

Marco stopped him before he went in. "You love her?" Lucas nodded. "You didn't…break your promise…did you?"

"No. Not yet." Lucas answered. "I'm a big boy dad, I know how to keep it in my pants." Lucas patted him on the shoulder and went into the café. He placed the box on a shelf and went out of the backroom. He spotted Olivia get her coffee. He immediately went over to her. "Glad you didn't leave yet."

She looked over at him as she took the coffee. "Yea. Getting my coffee like your dad said so"

Lucas looked over at his employee. "One more to go."

"You coming with me?" Olivia asked with a smirk.

"No. I still have a lot of work to do. Bring one to Casey." He handed her the coffee his employee gave him. "She probably wants coffee also."

Olivia smirked and nodded. "You sucking up to my friend?"

"Yes." He answered simply. "I want her to like me."

"She does like you. If I like you, she likes you." Olivia shook her head. "You don't need to suck up."

He shrugged and placed his arm around her shoulders as he led her out of the café. "It's a safety net. When you getting out of work?" He asked as he walked her to her car.

"Um…should be out by seven or eight I hope. You want to come over?" She gave him the coffee to hold while she got her car keys out.

"Sure." He nodded as Olivia unlocked her door and took the coffee from him.

She gave him a kiss. "See you later. Thanks for the coffee."

"No problem. Be careful," He returned the kiss. She smiled and went into the car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia came into Casey's office with two coffees. "Hey darling."

Casey just smiled at her friend's happiness. "Well hello honey."

Olivia placed one of the coffees in front of her. "Lucas sent that for you."

Casey nodded and took the coffee. "I like this guy already." She took a sip. "Good coffee."

Olivia sat across her. "I know. It's from his café place his dad and him own. They have awesome coffee."

"And I wonder what got you to like this guy other then his looks." Casey teased with a smirk. "Hot guy, good free coffee. What more could a girl ask for?"

"Chocolate" Olivia teased with a wink.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas went down Olivia's hallway since she told him he could come over whenever he wanted. It was nine. She should have been home by now. He knocked on the door and waited.

Olivia answered the door. "Hey."

Lucas instantly noticed the man sitting on Olivia's couch. "Did I interrupt something?"

Olivia glanced over at her couch and then him. She went out of the apartment and closed the door behind her. "It's a long story." She whispered.

Lucas raised an eyebrow trying to keep calm. "Should I leave?"

"No. It's fine. There is a lot we didn't talk about and I just don't think the hallway of my building is the place to talk about it," She answered. She never told him why she worked with rape everyday. He only knew she never met her father and that was about it.

He nodded a little and stuck his hands in his leather jacket. "Should I be upset about anything that is going on in there?"

"No." Olivia quickly shook her head. "It's nothing like that. I promise."

He nodded a little. "Ok. I'm going to go home so you can finish your business. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Olivia grabbed his arm. "Don't leave."

He said nothing and just stared at her. "Who is that guy? An ex or something?"

"No. He is my brother."

"You have a brother?" he asked confused.

"Well half brother. I just met him. It's a very long story like I told you." She explained. "You can meet him if you want."

Lucas nodded a little. "Sure."

Olivia took his hand and led him into her apartment again. She glanced at her half brother she met recently. "Hey Simon, this is my boyfriend Lucas. Luke this is Simon Marsden, my younger brother."

Both men shook hands. "Nice to meet you." Simon nodded.

Lucas nodded at the blue eyes looking at him. "You too Simon." He glanced over at Olivia guessing she would like privacy with her brother. "I'm gonna go read a book in the bedroom or something ok?"

Olivia smiled a little being grateful her boyfriend was being understanding. "Sure."

Lucas walked past the two and went to Olivia's bedroom. He closed the door behind him and took off his shoes. He got on the bed and looked around for a book or magazine but there were only chick magazines he didn't want to read. He turned on the TV and lowered it so Olivia and Simon weren't disturbed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia came into her bedroom after Simon left and spotted Lucas asleep on her bed with the TV running. She turned off the movie he was watching and placed the remote on her nightstand.

His leather jacket was thrown on her bed and his shoes were on the floor. She got changed for bed and then went to get him out of his jeans to make him comfortable.

She sat down on her side and softly unbuckled his belt. He shifted a little. "Liv?" He mumbled.

"Yeah it's me." She whispered.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking your jeans off." She answered and gave him a kiss. "C'mon get undressed so you can sleep."

He moved his hand down to her waist and felt her silk pajama pants. "Mmmm I like these."

Olivia smiled a little and unzipped his jeans. "Thank you. C'mon you're already sleeping. Help me get your jeans off sweetie."

He finally opened his eyes a little and tugged on his jeans. Olivia slid them to his knees and then got them off him. He took off his t-shirt so he was only in his boxers and his white tank top.

"Under the blanket." Olivia instructed.

"Ok, ok." He got under the blanket. "There you go."

"Thank you." Olivia got under the blanket with him. She cuddled into her arms and placed a kiss on his chest.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer by his embrace. "What's your brother like?"

"Oh, um. He's cool. Don't really know him that well now but for the time being he's ok." She answered. "We didn't talk about serious stuff and this just never came up."

"Want to talk about it now?" He asked.

"Well it's not a lot to talk about. I never told you why I work sex crimes did I?" She sat up a little and glazed her fingers over his ripped stomach.

"Not really." He answered. "What is it?"

"I'm a product of a rape. Simon's father raped my mother and here I am." She answered. "I know it's kind of creepy and weird but you should know."

"It's not weird. I mean…different. But I was conceived when my mom was a teen. Doesn't matter really."

Olivia smiled a little and gave him a kiss. "Thanks."

"Sure. Thanks for telling me though. Takes a lot of guts." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her on him.

"Not really. I know who I am." She let out a small laugh. "You're a virgin. It doesn't take a lot of guts to admit that."

He smiled a little. "I wanted to talk to you about that though." He sat up a little with her still lying on him.

"Yeah? What about it?" She gave him a kiss.

"You know my whole history with women and how any relationship I had really sucked. You know the promise I swore to keep."

Olivia raised an eyebrow being confused. "Yeah. Where is this going?"

He bit his lip becoming very nervous. "Well…um…I…I would like you to be my first." He rolled his eyes hating how that sounded. He quickly began to blabber. "I mean…um…if you want. You don't have to. I mean we don't have to be intimate at all; it's not a big deal. I just think…not think; I know I would like to lose my virginity to you. If you let me, which you don't have to-"

"Stop talking." She interrupted.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Olivia smiled a little. "I would be honored. Thank you for asking."

He nodded. "Yeah. I mean…no problem. Boy I hope I can talk better after I lose my virginity."

Olivia laughed a little and softly kissed him. "Not tonight though. Tired."

"Of course. I didn't mean tonight. I just thought I let you know since you seem like the person I should tell cause you are part of this-"

"Lucas." She cut his blabber off again.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." She smirked playfully and rolled off him. "Goodnight. Love you."

"You too. Goodnight." He grinned and took a deep breath being glad that didn't go downhill.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia woke up hearing her cell in the middle of the night. She flipped and gently rested her hand on Lucas's chest to reach her phone. "Sorry babe." She whispered hearing him groan.

She got her house phone and went back to her side. "Hello" She ran a hand through her messy hair.

Lucas turned to the other side as she talked on the phone. She finally hung up after a couple of minutes. "Are you done?" He mumbled.

"Yeah." She answered. "I have to go though."

He groaned. "What now?"

"Philadelphia PD called. There was a rape."

"Are you a Detective for the whole East Coast now? Why are they calling you in the middle of the night?" He mumbled in his pillow.

"The captain thinks Simon had something to do with it." She answered and got off the bed. "I have to go."

Lucas rubbed his eyes and turn to look at her. "Your baby brother?"

"Yeah." She grabbed a sweater to pull over her tank top. "His dad was a rapist."

"That doesn't matter Olivia. From what I understand so was yours. You are not a bad person."

She took off her pajama pants and pulled on her jeans. "I have to go. Let yourself out in the morning when you get up ok?"

He nodded a little. "Sure. Be careful"

"I will." She put on her holster and then her badge. She went over to him and gave him a kiss. He returned the kiss. "Sleep well." She grabbed her car keys and left the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas sat in Olivia's apartment on her sofa and ate cereal while watching TV. He was only in boxers and his t-shirt he left there before.

He heard the door get unlocked and it opened. He quickly swallowed the cereal in his mouth.

Olivia opened the door and spotted him there. "Oh hey, your still here."

"Yeah." He quickly got up. "Sorry. I was going to leave when I woke up but there was this good movie on TV so I sort of got lost in it. Sorry."

"It's fine. Make yourself comfortable." She told him with a nod. "Nice boxers" she teased.

Lucas looked down at his Bugs Bunny boxers and smiled. "I got coffee on the ones I had last night so I went digging through your closet for my old ones. I hope that's ok."

"It's fine. Did you put your coffee ones in the machine?" She asked as she put her purse on the counter top in the kitchen.

"I tried. But couldn't figure out your machine." He answered with a shrug.

"Luke sit down. It's not like you are trespassing. Chill out." She gave him a kiss and went to the kitchen to get food.

He sat down and ate his cereal again. "Olivia?"

"Lucas?" She teased as she looked through the fridge.

"What's all this stuff?" He asked and motioned to the box on her coffee table.

Olivia came back to the couch with a container of leftovers from a restaurant. She sat down by him and looked at the box. "Simon's stuff. He wanted us to get to know each other."

"Oh." Lucas nodded. "I didn't look through it. I was just wondering because I never saw this box here before."

Olivia nodded and put her food down. She pulled a picture out from the box. "That's my dad. My mom's rapist."

Lucas looked over at her and put his cereal down before taking the picture. "Did you tell Simon about this?"

"Yeah. He didn't believe it at first but I'm all the evidence you need to prove that rape."

Lucas gently put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry." He tossed the picture back in the box. "If there is anything I can-"

"I know." She nodded on his chest. "Thanks."

He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I burned my crotch this morning if it makes you feel better."

Olivia smiled a little and placed her hand on his chest. "Why would my boyfriend being hurt make me feel better?"

"Because I spilled coffee in a funny way. Want to hear?"

"Always."

"So I'm standing in your kitchen minding my own business when this commercial for a new movie comes on. I'm so excited to see the movie that throw my hands up in excitement that I spill the coffee and it falls on my groin." He told her with a nod. "That is how I stained my other boxers and I screamed like a little girl."

Olivia couldn't hold her laughter anymore and started laughing. "Okay that did make me feel better. You are such a geek."

"I know. You have to wash my boxers because it was your coffee."

"I will. I'll wash your damn boxers." She gave him a kiss. "Thanks for making me feel better."

"Sure. By the way you look very sexy today." He nodded and checked her out in her shirt. "Very cute."

"Well thank you." She grinned and gave him another kiss. She looked at her watch. "I have to go back to work. I just stopped by to get some food."

"You didn't even eat." He pointed out.

"I know." She got up and grabbed her leftovers. "I'll take it on the go."

"Please don't eat while driving. That's not safe."

"Lights and sirens might make it back on time to eat in the squad room." She smiled and grabbed her purse from the kitchen.

"Don't abuse your powers." He shook his head.

Olivia laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Well then I must eat while driving. Can't have everything your way."

"Well then eat during a red light please." He looked up at her. "Or I can drive you and you eat."

"Don't be such a pussy." She smiled at him. "You have to take risks sometimes."

"Ouch."

"Sorry." She bit her lip. "Didn't mean it like that. It was just a joke."

"Sure."

"Sorry Luke." She hugged him from the back and rested her palms on his chest. "I'm sorry. We ok?"

"Yeah. We're fine." He nodded and gave her a kiss. "Just be careful that's all."

"I will. I promise." She returned the kiss and left the apartment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost seven that night when Olivia came into her apartment. She immediately smelled good food. "Luke?"

"In the kitchen." He called back.

She went into the kitchen and spotted him cooking. "What are you living in my apartment now?" She teased.

"No. Just thought I make you dinner." He handed her a glass of red wine.

"Well thank you." She took the glass and gave him a kiss. "Need help?"

"No, I got it. You can have a seat and relax though."

"You don't have to ask me twice." She went to the living room and sat down on the couch. "What did you do today?"

"Nothing. Bought you some food because you always forget to go shopping and went to my place before coming over here and making you dinner."

Olivia looked confused and turned to look at him. "Wait…did you have a key to my place?"

"No. But you need a better hiding place. Under your coffee can is pretty obvious." He answered with a smile.

"How did you know it was there?" She asked with a small laugh.

"You don't function without coffee. You never forget coffee so it would make sense you would put it something you are always by." He put the pasta in a plate. "You hungry?"

"Starving." She answered.

"Well good, because I have a special dinner for you." He put pasta in another plate and brought both over to her at the couch. He sat down by her and gave her the plate. "It's my mom's recipe."

Olivia took the plate. "Really? I bet it's good."

"It's the best." He smiled a little and put his arm over the headrest. "Try it."

Olivia put some pasta on her fork and tasted it. "Mmmm" She breathed out. "This is the best pasta I ever had." She mumbled with a full mouth.

"Chew with your mouth closed." He teased and played with her hair.

"Shut up." She placed her legs on his lap and swallowed her food. "Your lucky I'm talking to you while eating. I would steal the food off your plate and kick your ass if you were anybody else."

"I'm sure you would." He stroked her leg that was resting on his lap and watched TV.

Olivia just smiled a little at him and returned to her food. They finished their dinner ten minutes later and Olivia fell asleep.

Lucas slowly got up and put her feet on the couch. He took the plates and empty glasses and went to the kitchen to wash them.

He slowly turned on the water so he didn't wake her up and started to wash the dishes.

"Luke?" Olivia called out sleepily.

"Right here." He called over the water.

Olivia got off the couch. "When did you get over there?"

"You snoozed for a bit." He answered as he finished the glasses.

Olivia went over to him and opened the fridge.

"You're still hungry?" He asked in shock. "You stole some of my food also."

"Hey I have a good appetite. I am not one those girls that orders salads and hardly eats." She got an apple out of the fridge and turned to look at him. "Problem?"

"No." He answered simply. "That's kind of hot."

"Good." She smiled and got on the counter top next to him. "Glad you appreciate a girl with a appetite."

He finished the dishes and wiped his hands. "Well I'm glad you appreciate a man that washes dishes."

She smiled slyly at him. "I do. I checked you out while you were washing that plate."

He smirked and got in between her legs. "Yeah? Was I hot?"

"You were on fire." She moved closer to his lips. "You know what the trick is?" She whispered.

He moved closer also and moved his hands up her thighs. "What's that?" He whispered.

"If you are really close." She breathed out seductively. "And then."

"Then what?" He moved closer to her lips so they felt each other's hot breath increase.

"I do this." She smirked and bit into her apple. "Benson one, James zero."

Lucas smirked and rolled his eyes. "You tease." He threw the towel at her and shook his head.

Olivia laughed hysterically. "Aww baby I'm sorry." She held out her arms. "Come back."

"No." He began cleaning the mess he made when he made her dinner. "That was immature."

"Oh you know you liked it." She grinned. "Come back to me. C'mon I'll give you the good loving tonight."

He put the pasta away and closed the cabinet. "You're not going to wake me up in the middle of the night this time?"

"I can't make promises." She answered. "Come here. I want kiss you and play with your goofy hair."

He ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "It's not goofy. I just need a haircut."

"I like your hair. Now get over here before I start teasing you even more."

"Oh like me being by you will make you stop teasing me." He shook his head and went over to her.

Olivia grinned against his lips. "You like me teasing you don't you?"

"I only like it because that's your way of flirting." He admitted. "You punch my shoulder when you want to hug and kiss me."

"Oh you think you have me all figured out don't you?" She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Not all the way but I'm close." He answered. "I know you sleep on your side when you are worried but you sleep on your stomach when you are relaxed."

She thought about it. "I do?"

He nodded. "Mmhmm." He placed his hands on her waist. "You also like to pretend nothing is bothering you when you are with me. You do your best to keep your feelings and thoughts at work. Sometimes you fool me but not all the time." He whispered.

She smiled a little and looked down for a second before meeting his blue eyes. "Well maybe you figured some of me out." She jumped off the counter top and took his hand. "C'mon" She tossed the apple away and led him out the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" He questioned.

"You know where we are going." She answered and pulled him into the bedroom. She closed the door behind him and started to kiss him.

She held the side of his neck with both hands and she kept placing small kisses on him. "You know it's weird you close the-" His sentence got cut off as she kiss his lips. "Door even if there is nobody here."

"So?" She questioned as she started working on his shirt and he kissed her neck. "It makes it more intimate."

He took her shirt and pulled it over her head. He tossed it to the side. "Or makes your moans quieter." He started kissing her shoulders. He kneeled down and started undoing her jeans.

"That too." She admitted with a smirk.

He undid her jeans and pulled them down to her ankles. He placed his hands on her waist and started kissing her legs and stomach.

Olivia closed her eyes and gripped his hair. "Baby you know how you said you were ready for me to be your first?"

He looked up at her. "Tonight?"

"Well…I didn't mean…unless you want." She answered with a shrug.

He got to his feet. "Well…do you?"

"Only if you do." She looked up at him.

He looked at her brown eyes and slowly nodded. "Yeah. Tonight it is."

"You got condoms?"

"Yeah." He nodded and got his wallet out.

Olivia gave him a quick kiss. "I'll be right back." She turned to go to the bathroom but tripped over the jeans around her ankles.

Lucas quickly grabbed her arm before she fell. "You ok? I think I should be the more nervous one."

She smiled a little. "Yeah. Thanks." She took the jeans off her ankles. "That wasn't so sexy was it?"

"No, pretty hot. I felt like a hero. Didn't you see my chest puff up?" He smiled with a wink.

Olivia grinned and kissed him again before going to the bathroom.

She came out ten minutes later. She had on lacy panties and a matching bra. She smiled seeing Lucas laying on the bed only in his boxers waiting for her.

He spotted her and sat up a little. He instantly noticed the bra and panties she changed. "Wow…you look…wow."

"Like a babe?" She smiled at him and leaned on the doorway. "A fox?"

"Yes. Everything. Oh my god am I the luckiest man alive right now?"

She grinned. "I think you may be Lucas." She went over to him and sat down on him so each knee was on each side of his waist. "I like those boxers on you."

He sat up a little. "You look gorgeous."

She moved her hands up his chest and then to the back of his neck. She pulled him closer and pressed her lips to his. They kissed for a bit but then Olivia broke the kiss. "You sure you want to do this?" She whispered.

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure."

Olivia took off her bra and threw it to the side. She kissed his neck and then went down his chest. She kissed his hard stomach and slowly took off his boxers.

Lucas closed his eyes feeling his erection get harder. He trusted this girlfriend to be his first. He sat up a little and rolled over so he was on top. He smiled and went down her body.

Olivia ran a hand through his hair as she felt him take her panties off. He threw them to the side and moved down to give her oral. "Don't" Olivia stopped him.

He looked up at her. "What?"

"I want tonight to be about you." She answered. She took his hand and pulled him up to face her. "Every time we are intimate you make it about me. I think tonight should be about you."

He smirked a little. "You really are a goddess aren't you?"

Olivia grinned and softly wrapped her legs around his waist. "Whenever you're ready."

He looked down at her brown eyes "You're trusting me with all this power?"

She smirked a little and nodded. "Yeah. I am."

He looked at her for a second and then gently pushed in. He closed his eyes softly and tensed up.

"It's ok." She whispered softly. "You're fine."

He softly took her hand in his and started to move gently.

Olivia closed her eyes enjoying the pleasure she was receiving. She ran her hand down his back and let out a small moan. For a virgin, he surprisingly knew exactly what to do.

Lucas thrusted a couple more times before both reached their orgasm. He collapsed on her and caught his breath.

Olivia held him and kissed his shoulder. "Oh god." She whispered.

Lucas rolled over on the other side and stared up at the ceiling. "Wow."

Olivia smiled proudly and looked over at him. "Better then just oral?"

He nodded. "Wow…that was…man…damn…wow."

Olivia kept her smile and pulled the bed sheet over their naked bodies. "That my boyfriend, is sex." She tossed the sheet over their heads and both started to full around again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas and Olivia sat in Olivia's kitchen the next morning eating breakfast. Lucas sat across her and was grinning the whole time.

Olivia had a smile on her face but kept trying to hide it. "Working today?"

"No." He answered and looked up with a huge grin. "You look nice this morning."

"Thank you." She smirked. "You got something on your face."

"Where?" He started to wipe his mouth.

"Oh no, it's just the grin that has sex written all over it." She teased and went back to her food.

He laughed a little and shrugged. "You got work today?"

"Yeah. I have to go finish some paperwork." She answered and looked at her watch. "Speaking of that, I'm going to be late." She got up and grabbed her jacket. "Walking me out?"

"Of course." He finished his orange juice and got up. He grabbed his jacket and opened the front door for her as she quickly grabbed her files.

Olivia grabbed her car keys and went out the apartment. Lucas closed the door after her locked it with her key. They went down the hall and Lucas gave her the key. "Keep it." She told him.

"What?" He asked confused. "This is your extra key."

"I know. Key word is extra. You can have a key to my apartment." She told him with a smirk as they left the building. She gave him a kiss. "Last night was great." She whispered with a sly smile and went to her car.

Lucas just stood in front of her apartment completely surprised she trusted him that much. He waved a little as she drove past him. He got in his car and headed to the store he was meaning to go to a long time ago. He finally had enough courage to pick out a ring.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia sat at her desk doing paper work. She was all smiles the whole day, which was very unusual for the detective considering where she worked.

Elliot looked up at her as he finally placed he pen down. "You and Lucas doing good?"

She smiled a more at his name. "Yeah. He's great. Made me dinner last night and washed the dishes. He is awesome."

Elliot smiled a little "I'm glad you are happy."

"Thanks." She nodded and went back to work. She heard the doors open to the squad room. She didn't pay too much attention to it until she felt someone place a coffee cup on her desk. She looked up and spotted Lucas. She instantly grinned. "Hey."

Lucas smirked. "Hey. Thought you might want coffee."

"Good call." She smirked and took the cup. She looked suspiciously at him for a second. "Did you get a haircut?"

"Yeah." He answered and ran a hand through his short shaggy hair.

"Looks cute." Olivia told him with a nod. She pointed at Elliot. "Luke this is my partner Elliot. Elliot this is Lucas."

"Nice to meet you." Lucas shook his hand.

"You too." Elliot nodded.

Lucas looked back at Olivia "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure." Olivia nodded and got up. She placed her pen down and led him upstairs to the crib. Both went in and she closed the door behind him. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to see you." He answered with a shrug. "Last night was amazing."

"I agree." She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Was it everything you thought it was going to be?"

"It was better." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Wanted to see if you wanted to have a date tonight."

Olivia nodded. "I would love to have a date tonight."

"Alright cool. I'll let you get back to work then." He let go of her waist.

"One more thing." She pulled him back.

"Yeah?"

She softly kissed him. "That's all. Thank you for the coffee."

"Thank you for the kiss." He grinned. "I'll see you tonight."

"You got it." She gave him a quick kiss before letting go of him.

Lucas left the crib and went out the squad room.

Olivia went out the crib and sat at her seat. She knew she was grinning the whole time and she didn't care. She was in love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia got home around eight; she took a shower and started to get ready for her date with Lucas. She already had on blouse and was about to pull her jeans over her panties when her phone rang. She prayed it wasn't work.

She got her phone from her bed and saw it was Lucas calling her. She smiled and opened the phone. "Hey you."

"Hi. Something came up over here at the café, I won't be able to pick you up right now." He answered a little disappointedly. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just a miscount of our money so I'm trying to figure out which one of my employees is stealing from me."

"Oh. You want me to come over? I am a cop." She teased with a small smirk.

"Yeah sure if you want. I just wanted to let you know so you're not waiting for me."

"Well thank you. I'll be there in a little bit ok?"

"Can't wait. Love you."

"You too." She hung up the phone. She got dressed and went out of her apartment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia arrived at the café around nine. She knocked on the locked door knowing only Lucas was there.

Lucas turned a light on as he came out from his office in the back. He waved at her and unlocked the door. "Hey you."

"Hey." Olivia gave him a kiss and came into the café. "How's the investigation going detective James?" She teased with a smirk.

"Very funny." He closed the door and set the alarm again. "I got us a pizza while I waited for you." He took her hand and led her to his office where he was watching the security videos.

"I feel like am at work again." She sat down in his chair and took the remote control for the paused video.

"I know this isn't a fun date. I'm sorry." He sat down at an extra chair and opened the pizza box on his table. "Pepperoni just like you like."

"Well we don't get food at work and I don't get a sexy man like you to sit with me as I look at videos." She smiled and took a slice.

He smiled a little and took a slice also. "You are actually going to do my work for me?"

She shrugged a little and started to watch the security video. "Well I'm used to it so I don't mind figuring this out for you."

"Ouch."

"Not that you can't figure it out." She quickly answered. "You are the electronic geek between us."

He smiled and shook his head. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." He got up and left the office.

Olivia sat there for a while and started to open his drawers trying to find a napkin for her pizza. She opened the last drawer on the desk and stopped spotting a small red box in there. She glanced up making sure her boyfriend wasn't coming. She took the box from the drawer.

She opened it and her mouth dropped looking at the big diamond ring. It was simply gorgeous.

"Hey Olivia-" Lucas stopped talking spotting her holding the ring. He smirked a little standing in the doorway. "So what are you doing the rest of your life?"

Olivia looked at him and then the ring. "For me?" She asked in a low voice being completely shocked.

He went over to her and got down on one knee. "I was planning to propose tomorrow night at a romantic restaurant but since you ruined the surprise I'll do it here." He took her hand. "Will you marry me Olivia Benson?"

Olivia looked over at him trying to hold her tears. "Lucas…this is…oh my god."

"Olivia." He whispered. "Will you marry me?"

She bit her lip gently. "This…is…way too soon." She whispered and wiped her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

He just stared at her. "We have been dating for almost a year."

"I know and I love you. I really do but this is out of no where." She let go of his hand and got up. "I'm sorry." She gave him the ring and left the office.

Lucas quickly got up and followed. "C'mon Olivia don't run from this like everything. Talk to me."

Olivia stopped and turned to look at him. "I'm not running away from this. You can't just propose whenever you want and expect me to agree because that's the thing to do."

"Olivia I don't want you to just say yes. I want you to marry me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Last time I checked that wasn't a crime."

She wiped her tears away. "Lucas I'm sorry. I'm just not sure about this. We're in love at the moment but what about a couple months later?"

"You think I'm going to fall out of love with you?" He questioned and took a step closer. "Can you be that cynical?"

"Yes I'm cynical Lucas. You know I am. Because everyday I go into work I have to look at tears and blood. You can't tell me that the world is good. I see rapists and child molesters that are husbands. So I'm sorry if I'm a little cynical."

"Are you listening to yourself?" He questioned. "So you don't want to marry me because of all those rapists you throw in jail?"

Olivia shook her head softly. "I'm scared of commitment. No size of a ring will change that."

"You don't trust me? Olivia I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know you won't. I don't want to hurt you though." She whispered. "I'm sorry."

"You won't hurt me." He stepped closer and took her hands in his. "You haven't hurt me all this time. You won't hurt me now."

She pulled her hands away from his. "I'm sorry Lucas."

"Olivia give me a damn reason. Don't give me these lame ass excuses. You respect me enough to tell me the truth don't you?"

Olivia softly nodded since he could always tell when she was lying or telling the truth. "Lucas…I love you…you know I do but I'm just not sure about us."

He nodded softly. "So simply put you don't want to be married to me?"

"Not now." She answered quickly. "Maybe in the future but right now it's way to early."

He nodded. "Fine."

She gave him a soft kiss on the lips but he didn't kiss back. "I'm sorry Lucas." She turned around and left the café.

Lucas took a deep breath and sat down in one of the chairs being completely heart broken.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Couple days later…**

Olivia walked into Lucas's café during work. She didn't want to go there but it was the closest to the crime scene that was down a couple of blocks. Fin and John went in first with Olivia and Elliot following.

Olivia didn't tell them Lucas worked there since they knew how the guys got protective. She purposefully chose the booth in the far corner. She sat down all the way by the wall. John went to get their coffees so they can exchange their information about the case.

Olivia kept quiet most of the time unless it was her information to share. John came back and gave them all their cups. She instantly spotted Lucas come out from the back room and start to help customers. She put her head down and tried to look invisible until he went back to his office.

Elliot got up and went to the bathroom. Olivia sunk in her seat more since Elliot's body was hiding her most of the time.

Lucas came around and stopped at that table "You guys need…" his voice got quieter spotting Olivia there. "Anything else?"

"No were fine. Thanks." Fin answered with a nod. It was so long ago that neither him nor John remembered Lucas when he came looking for Olivia once in the precinct.

Lucas looked over at Olivia who was now somewhat blushing. "You ma'm?"

"No." Olivia answered quietly. "Thanks."

"Sure?" Lucas crossed his arms on his chest. "More coffee? No cream or sugar of course."

John and Fin exchanged looks knowing the female detective drank her coffee that way.

"No. I'm fine." Olivia answered.

Lucas nodded. "You sure are." He said nothing else and walked away.

John looked at Olivia over his glasses. "Old friend?"

"Forget it." Olivia shook her head. "Let's get back to the case." The detectives said nothing else and only talked about the case.

Olivia could feel Lucas looking at her across the café but she did her best not to look at his direction. Though she knew she had to walk past him sooner or later.

The detectives all got up to leave after finishing their coffees. The guys were ahead of Olivia and she was in the back.

"Enjoy your day" Lucas called over as he spotted her walk past him. He was leaning on the counter top with a towel over his shoulder.

Olivia stopped and turned around to look at him. "Stop it."

Lucas just shrugged. "What? Did I break your heart?"

All three male detectives stopped waiting for Olivia. "Every thing ok Liv?" Elliot questioned.

"Fine. You guys go ahead I'll catch up to you" Olivia told them and returned her glare toward her ex.

Lucas just stood there giving the same glare he was receiving. The other detectives left the café but Olivia stayed behind. She went around the counter top. "You can't be back here." He informed her.

"Well I'm a paying customer." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to the back room. "I want to talk to you." She shoved him outside to the alley.

"What are you going to do? Beat me up?" He asked with a laugh. "We have nothing to talk about."

"Stop being an asshole" She told him angrily. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What did I do now?" He questioned with the same anger. "Did I propose to you again?"

"Get over it!" She yelled and shoved him in the chest.

"I have to be over you to get over it. You know I'm not over you!"

"I warned you I wasn't ready for anything serious but of course you don't listen!" She yelled again. "Move on!"

"Stop pushing people away! That's all you ever do!"

"Screw you Lucas!" She shook her head and turned to walk away.

"Big surprise. Walking away again." He threw his hands up in the air and walked away also. He slipped and fell since it was snowing last night and there was ice left over. He laid on the ground and held his forehead where he had a cut from hitting a small step. "Son of a bitch."

Olivia walked back to him seeing what happened. "And you say I'm clumsy." She kneeled down by him and moved his hand to see the cut. "Well that's another scar for you." She softly wiped the blood away with the end of her shirt.

"Don't" He sat up and moved his head away. "I don't like you taking care of me and then having you walk out of my life like nothing." He let the blood go down the side of his face. "If you want to move on from me then fine. Just don't give me hope. You know I love you so I'm going to need time to get over you. Laying in your arms won't help."

Olivia just looked at him and slowly got up. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." He got off the ground also. "Thank you for caring but losing you isn't all that easy for me." He shoved his hands in his pocket. "I'm sorry for harassing you or bothering you. Whatever. I won't do it anymore." He wiped some of the blood with the end of his shirt. "I'll see you around Liv." He went back inside.

Olivia took a deep breath feeling the tears in her eyes. She wiped them away before going up front to get her car.

John was leaning on one of the squad cars waiting for her. "You ok?"

"Fine. Let's go back to the house." She answered as she walked past him.

John went around to the driver's door but stopped before opening the door. "Is that blood on your shirt?"

Olivia looked down at her shirt and noticed Lucas's bloodstain. "Yeah. It's not mine." She opened the door and went in.

John went in also and started the car. "He must have done something very wrong."

Olivia said nothing and stared out the window. He didn't do anything wrong. She was the one at fault for everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**One month later…**

Olivia looked at the curvy black dress in the mirror. She had a date with Agent Dean Porter. She finally agreed to it after multiple flirting occasions with the handsome federal agent.

She heard a knock on her door and went to answer it. She smiled a little spotted Dean standing there. "Hey."

"Hey. Ready?" He questioned with a small smile.

"Yeah." Olivia grabbed her purse and went out the apartment. She locked it and could feel Dean smiling a little at her. She turned around and looked him mischievously. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. You just look nice."

Olivia blushed a little. "Thanks. Not so bad yourself." She looked at him up and down. He had on nice pants, a dress shirt and a black blazer. She took his arm as he offered it and went down the hall with him. "Where we going?"

"I was thinking dinner first and then you could choose after that." He answered as he led her out of her building.

"Sounds good to me." She nodded with a grin and got in his car as he opened the door for her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas sat across his father at a restaurant and took a sip of his red wine. He was dressed casually with just faded jeans and a dress shirt not even tucked in.

"Luke when was the last time you went on a date?" Marco questioned his stepson. He took a sip of beer and went back to his food.

"About a month ago. Why?" Lucas questioned knowing exactly where this was going.

Marco leaned over the table a little. "I don't want you to be hung up on one woman."

"Oh don't start with me." Lucas rolled his eyes and crossed his arms on his chest.

Marco shrugged and cut his steak. "I liked Olivia. She had a certain class to her."

"Yeah the love 'em and leave 'em class." Lucas shook his head with a smirk.

"Stop being bitter." His father ordered. "You can't still be mad at her."

"You'd have to care to be mad."

"Stop lying to yourself."

"Can we not talk about this?" He whispered angrily. "I brought you out here for your birthday. It certainly wasn't so you could lecture me about my love life."

"You don't even have a love life."

"Thank you for proving my point." Lucas finished his glass of wine. "She moved on. I'm not going to sit here and sulk about it. I'm finished with that."

Marco shook his head and drank his beer. Lucas kept quiet and then noticed who walked into the restaurant. He sunk into his chair spotting Olivia and her date sit at a booth a couple of tables down.

Olivia smiled a little at Dean as she took the menu. She looked around and her eyes instantly stopped at Lucas. She smiled a little and nodded seeing he spotted her also.

Lucas smiled a little and nodded back. "Can we go now?" He whispered to his father.

"What's the problem?"

"Nothing. I just have some work to finish." He answered and tried to ignore Olivia to the best of his ability's.

"You have no work Lucas." Marco answered him. He spotted his son blushing and keep his focus on one side of the room. He looked in the other direction and quickly saw Olivia. "Avoiding her?"

"No I'm avoiding about all the other gorgeous women that turned my proposal down. Yes I'm avoiding her. Can we go?"

Marco smiled knowing Lucas wasn't very good with women since he was very insecure. "Send her a drink."

"And get my ass kicked by that guy she's grinning at? He could take me with one hand."

"Well then you would look like a good guy wouldn't you?" Marco smiled and motioned to a waiter. "What's her favorite drink?"

"Red wine." Lucas answered.

Marco nodded and looked at the waiter. "A glass of wine for the lady in the black dress and double whatever the gentleman with her is drinking."

"Yes sir." The waiter nodded and walked away.

"Can I go and smoke outside please?" Lucas asked.

"You don't smoke." Marco reminded him.

"I know. That's the problem. Seems like the perfect time to start." He mumbled under his breath.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia talked to her date when the waiter came over suddenly. He placed a glass of wine in front of Olivia and a glass of beer in front of Dean. "From the gentlemen in the white dress shirt right there." The waiter pointed to Lucas who was blushing extremely now.

Olivia turned around and saw it was from Lucas. She smiled at him and nodded. He was wearing the white dress shirt he got from her on Christmas.

Dean smirked a little "Friend?"

Olivia nodded and looked at her date. "Yeah. Ex-boyfriend."

"Seems like he still likes you."

"No" Olivia shook her head and took a sip of her wine. "We are very over."

"What happened? He broke up with you?"

Olivia thought about the answer. "No. I broke up with him."

Dean nodded a little and looked down at his menu.

Olivia quickly glanced over her shoulder and then back at Dean. "I'm going to go say hi to him really quickly."

"Sure" Dean nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas kept sliding down in his seat finding her so gorgeous. "Oh god she's coming over. Oh god I'm going to have a heart attack." He fell in love with her each time he saw her.

Marco kicked him under the table. Lucas instantly sat up in his seat as Olivia came over to their table.

"Hey." Olivia smiled a little at him. "Thanks for the drinks."

Lucas nodded "No problem."

"Hi Mr. James." Olivia waved a little at Marco. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you. How are you?" He asked and kicked Lucas in the leg again.

"I'm good." Olivia answered. "I should get back to my date. It was nice seeing you guys again."

"You too." Marco answered and stepped on Lucas's foot.

"You too" Lucas quickly spoke up.

Olivia waved and went back to Dean.

Lucas closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't deserve to be called a man."

Marco nodded his head agreeing with him. They were best friends so both were very honest with each other. "I don't know how you got her in the first place."

"I wish I knew. Please lets get out of here before she sees my pants bulge up."

Marco laughed and got up. "I'll be at the car."

Lucas took a deep breath and placed money on the table. He got up and got his jacket from the back of the chair. He looked at Olivia again and instantly left before she saw him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Lucas walked down Olivia's hall of her building. He had a box of her stuff with him. He got to her door and placed them on the floor. He could hear the TV from the inside. He knocked on the door and started to go back to the elevator.

Olivia opened her door and spotted the box in front of her. She looked up and spotted him push the button for the elevator. "Lucas."

He looked up and looked over at her. "Yeah?"

"What is this?" She asked and motion to the box.

"Your stuff." He answered.

"So you're just leaving?" She questioned and crossed her arms on her chest.

He shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yeah."

She motioned for him to come over. "Want anything to drink?"

"No. Thanks" He answered and went into elevator.

Olivia quickly went over and opened the doors before they closed. "C'mon don't be like this."

"Olivia I'm making this easy for you." He answered. "You don't want me to bother you and you don't like it when I do my best to stay away. Jesus Christ, do you even know what you want?"

"I want you to talk to me. We never had closure."

"Closure? Newsflash toots, there isn't closure in this relationship. At least not for me."

Olivia stopped the automatic doors again. "Can't you give me five minutes to talk to you without me disturbing my whole building? I'm sure the lady downstairs is waiting for an elevator as we speak. I'm not making a seventy year old woman walk the stairs Lucas."

He couldn't hold his smile and stepped off the elevator. "For the sake of your seventy year old neighbor."

"Thank you." She nodded and motioned to her apartment. "Please. I think my old neighbor is sleeping. I'm not waking him up with us talking here."

Lucas shook his head and walked to her door. "For the record I think you live in a retirement home."

Olivia smiled and went into her apartment. She took the box and put it on her kitchen counter top as she closed the door behind her.

Lucas sat down on the headrest of her couch. "How was your date last night?"

Olivia started to look through the box. "It was fine."

Lucas nodded a little. "So you're trading in baby blues for wide eyed browns?"

Olivia looked up at him. "What are you talking about?"

He shrugged a little and started to walk around her apartment. "Did I ever tell you about my ex girlfriends?"

"Other then they were sluts that cheated on you?"

He laughed a little. "Well that but they all had blue eyes. It's not that I have a thing for blue eyes but I noticed that a couple of days ago"

Olivia leaned on the counter top. "Go on."

"They all had blue eyes except you. You have chocolate eyes." He looked at a picture of her on and smirked a little. "If my theory is right" He looked over at her. "You will fall for that guy you had a date with last night."

"I will?" She asked with a smile. "Because he has brown eyes?"

He nodded and walked back to her. "People with brown eyes make you fall fast and very hard."

"How do you know this?"

"I fell for you didn't I?" He whispered with a smirk and walked past her. "Those five minutes are up." He went out of her apartment and closed the door behind him.

Olivia took a deep breath and started to look through the box. Most of the pictures he took of her where in there.There was one with Olivia lying on the couch looking through a file and glaring at him for taking a picture. Even her clothes she left there were washed and folded nicely for her. She spotted an envelope at the bottom.

She took the note out and smiled. It was the recipe for the pasta he made her the first night they made love.

_This is my mom's secret recipe. Don't give it to anyone except maybe your kids one day. I figured since you were my first I wont forget you. You needed something to remember me by. Hope this makes up for all the trouble I caused you over this year. Lucas._

She placed the note to her chest and closed her eyes to make her tears go away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day it was Olivia's turn to show up to his apartment with his stuff. She wanted to see him again. She knocked on his door and waited.

Lucas opened the door with only a towel around his waist. "Olivia."

"Did I come at a bad time?"

"No." He answered with a shake of the head. "What's up?"

Olivia held the box a little. "Your stuff. You gave me mine back so now it's my turn right?"

Before Lucas could say anything a woman came to the door. "Hey Luke, I'm going to go." She touched his waist and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She had curly black hair and bright hazel eyes. Her shirt was open a little showing her cleavage and her jeans were tight around her butt and curvy waist.

Olivia raised an eyebrow and made her self not be jealous.

The woman looked over at Olivia and smiled a little "Hi."

"Hi." Olivia nodded.

Lucas blushed a little and said nothing as the woman went down the hall. There was complete silence until she was on the elevator.

"She's hot." Olivia nodded at him. "Girlfriend?"

"No" He quickly answered. "One night stand."

"Oh." Olivia nodded and gave him the box. "I'm glad you're getting to that point."

He smirked a little. "Olivia are you jealous?"

"No." She answered instantly. "You'd have to care to be jealous. I don't really care."

He nodded. "That's fair."

"Yeah I think it is. I'm glad you got what you wanted. Bye Luke." She turned to leave.

"Wow, wow." He grabbed her arm to stop her. "What do you mean by I got what I want? What does that mean?"

Olivia pulled her arm away from him. "I don't care if you used me or not. I do care but it's over and done with so I'm just going to move on from this and pretend it never happened."

"What are you talking about? I don't really remember when I used you." He looked confusingly at her.

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"No." He moved out of the doorway. "Would hate to be accused of something in the middle of the hallway."

Olivia came into the apartment and turned around to look at him. "I thought that virginity thing was important to you."

He closed the door behind him and put the box down. "It was. You know that."

"Then why are you sleeping with random women then?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business. You said you don't care."

She nodded. "I don't…I just…I hate for you to keep something as sacred as that and after its gone you act like it wasn't a big deal."

"It was a big deal." He answered with a nod. "I gave that sacred thing to the woman I love and she acted like it wasn't a big deal."

"I knew it was Luke." She pleaded. "I can't just marry you because your gave up your virginity to me."

"I didn't want you to marry me because of that." He let out a frustrated breath. "I wanted you to marry me not my damn virginity. Is that why you refused? I wasn't good enough for you? I didn't fuck you on the first date just like your other boyfriends?"

"I don't sleep with men on our first dates! I'm not a whore Lucas!"

"Well then I got mixed signals on our first dates because that's where we were headed."

"You were supposed to be a one night stand!" She finally yelled.

He nodded. "So we felt different things the second we laid our eyes on each other huh? I was someone you could just fuck. You were someone I wanted a relationship with. Boy was this a mistake. So you wasted your year on me?"

"I didn't waste it." She said softly. "I liked you being my boyfriend."

He shook his head and sat down. "When we dated and I told you to bail out it wasn't because I thought you should have someone else."

"I thought you were scared I was going to cheat on you."

He shrugged a little. "Part of it was. But mostly because I knew I was falling for you. I knew I wanted to be with you and part of me knew you were afraid of commitment. I figured if I pushed you away before I completely fell in love it you we could have avoided this."

She bit her lip and went to sit by him. "So you were afraid of being in love with me?"

"Yeah. Part of me still wishes I didn't love you. I wish I had ended this as soon as I fell in love. I didn't want you to hurt me. I knew you weren't in love with me but I just couldn't let go."

She closed her eyes and gently hugged him. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "And I do love you."

"You love spending time with me. It's not the same." He whispered and pulled away. "That night when you said that in a couple of months we won't be in love, I knew exactly what you meant. I just didn't want to acknowledge it. I thought if I was there all the time for you I could make you love me but you can't force someone to love you."

Olivia just looked at him with tears in her eyes. "If I didn't love you would I have stopped you from leaving me? That night when I kissed Robert you wanted to bail out."

He got up and crossed his arms on his chest. "Olivia I am sick and tired of getting hurt. I just want to make this pain go away. I don't blame you for any of this. I don't hate you for not wanting to marry me. I don't want to ruin your life. Just leave. Please."

Olivia got up also and stood in front of him. "I love you Lucas. It might have taken me longer to figure it out but I don't tell just anyone that I love them. It kills me to see you hurt. If you don't want us to try this again then I at least want to be your friend. I don't want to end this on bad terms."

He looked down at her gorgeous brown eyes. He nodded a little.They were headed no where. He knew it. There wasn't a need to date again. "I don't mind being your friend. You were already my best friend so this can work out."

She nodded a little and hugged him. "I love you so much." She whispered.

He hugged her back. "We can't screw this up can we?"

"God I hope not."

He nodded a little. "I love you too."

She let go of him. "I have to go."

"Date?"

"Yeah." She nodded a little. She went over to the door.

"Olivia." He called after her. She stopped and turned to look at him. "That girl…that one night stand…I just needed someone after seeing you. It wasn't anything else. Nothing about sex. I just needed contact."

"You could have just told me that."

"I know but I wanted to piss you off." He shrugged a little. "We wouldn't have talked about anything if we weren't mad."

Olivia nodded a little. "True. I'll see you later?"

"Call me." He nodded.

Olivia smirked a little and left the apartment.

Lucas looked through the box of his stuff. He spotted some pictures of them together. Most were goofy ones with Olivia playing with his hair or wearing his glasses. There was one of them with both smiling. He was reading a book in bed and Olivia laid down on his chest to take the picture.

Lucas smirked at that one and placed it on his refrigerator.

He pulled out a picture he didn't recognize. She took it when he didn't realize it. He had on his glasses and was typing on his laptop. He looked rather annoyed by his shaggy hair Olivia messed up earlier.

He noticed there was writing on the back. He turned it around.

_This is my favorite picture of you. I saw that you gave me your favorite picture of me so this was only fair. You know how much I love your hair so I will miss touching it all the time. Olivia._

Lucas smiled a little and touched his hair. Even if he was going to miss her being his girlfriend he was still glad he had his best friend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Weeks later…**

Casey walked through the courthouse with papers in her hand from her latest case. She started to read one of the papers as she was about to turn the corner to go to her office.

She instantly felt slamming into someone and fell back since the person had a lot of strength.

Lucas instantly jumped feeling his coffee spill all over him when someone hit into him. "Son of a bitch." He mumbled angrily without even looking at the other person yet.

Casey groaned and rubbed her head since she hit her head on the marble floor. "Oh god."

Lucas looked up seeing it was a woman. "I'm so sorry." He kneeled down. "Are you ok?"

"Except the air you knocked out of me I think I'll live." She sat up slowly. She spotted his shirt covered with coffee. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Iced Coffee anyway." He smiled a little and helped her pick up her papers. "That's one dangerous corner."

"You're telling me." She rubbed her head again. "If I didn't ruin your shirt I would sue you." Lucas raised an eyebrow. "I'm kidding. Chill out."

Lucas let out a small chuckle and got up. He extended his hand out. "Need help getting up?"

She took his hand and let him pull her up. She took the papers from him. "Thanks for getting my papers."

He nodded. "No problem. I'm sorry."

Casey nodded and then met his eyes. She looked suspiciously at him. "Do I know you?"

Lucas shrugged a little. "I'm around the court house a lot for parking tickets." He held up his paper in his hand.

Casey nodded. "I've probably seen you around."

"Yeah." He nodded and pulled his shirt away from his body that was now sticky. "I have to go. I'm sorry again."

"It's fine. Thanks." She nodded at the very attractive stranger. She walked past him and went to her office.

She went in and Olivia was sitting there waiting for her. "You're late." Olivia informed her.

"I almost got killed by a hot man. Give me a break." Casey threw her papers down a table.

"Poor baby always running into hot men." Olivia teased with a smirk.

Casey rolled her eyes and sat down in her seat. "My head hurts. I was walking over here minding my own business and I turn the corner, and I slam into some guy."

Olivia couldn't hold back a laugh. "Only you Casey, only you."

"Very funny. I'm glad I can amuse you." The young lawyer shook her head. "Now what's up?"

"I need those search warrants."

Casey opened her drawer and pulled out two blue forms. "Enjoy. That gets you into the house and car."

"Thank you." Olivia nodded and turned to leave but stopped. "Before I forget, you coming to that barbecue tonight?"

"The NYPD thing?" Casey asked with a smirk. "If only they gave me a gun and badge."

"Oh c'mon I'm the only woman that I know that's going. We all get to bring one date. I'll get one of the guys to bring you along if you agree to go along." Olivia pleaded a little since she always had fun with the young lawyer.

"Fine." Casey agreed. "Tell them I'm not a cheap date though."

Olivia smiled and winked. "You got it. Munch it is." She waved. "Bye." She left the office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas sat in Olivia's sofa. "Hey tell me why I'm going to this thing with you?"

Olivia stood in the bathroom putting make-up on. "We get to bring a date. I need an escort."

"Escort?" He asked with a small laugh as he got up. "That's some fancy wrapping." He went over to the bathroom and leaned on the doorway. Olivia was only in panties and bra.

Olivia stopped putting her mascara on and turned to look at him. "What are you doing?"

"What?" He asked.

Olivia motioned to her obvious choice of clothing. "You mind?"

"Not at all." He smiled.

"C'mon Luke." She warned.

"Ok, ok." He leaned on the wall outside the bathroom. "Its not like I have never seen you naked before."

"I know but it's weird if were not dating." She answered. "We are just friends. Friends don't always see each other in sexy lingerie."

"They should." He teased with a smirk. "You have seen me only in my boxers and we weren't dating."

"But you are a guy." She answered and got her eyeliner. "Can you get me my jeans from my bedroom?"

He went to her bedroom and got the clothes she picked out. "These look nice on you."

Olivia came out for a second and took the clothes from his hands. "Thanks."

He leaned on the doorway again. "I'm not looking at you I swear."

Olivia rolled her eyes and pulled her jeans on. "If you were anybody else I would smack you right now and arrest you for sexual harassment."

He grinned. "Handcuffs huh?"

"Shut up." She turned her back to him. "Unhook my bra."

"You are not going braless are you?"

"No." She rolled her eyes. "I'm changing bras because this one has a strap and you can see it through my shirt."

"I never understood you girls. Throw on a Yankees t-shirt. You'll still look hot." He undid her bra. "Need help getting it off?"

Olivia smirked and pushed him out of the bathroom. She closed the door.

Lucas smiled and went to put on his shoes as she finished getting ready. "Olivia what ever happened to that guy you dated?"

"Dean?" She called from the bathroom.

"Well I wouldn't know." He answered.

She came out of the bathroom. "He had to go out of state for an assignment. How do I look?"

Lucas looked up and felt his jaw drop. "Gorgeous." He answered.

"Thank you." She smiled and took her purse. "Ready?"

"Yeah." He got up. "How do I look?"

Olivia looked up and down at him. He had on loose faded jeans with a light green dress shirt. "Hot."

"Thank you." He nodded and held out his arm. "I'll be your escort for the evening."

She took his arm and walked out with him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas and Olivia got to the barbecue the chief of police was holding. It was a big outdoor place that had the view of the beach. Olivia sat at the bar with her legs crossed and Lucas was sitting right by her.

Both were nursing their drinks as they waited for more people to show up. Lucas involuntarily moved his hand over her knee. He was so used to doing it on their dates before that he didn't even think about it.

Olivia looked down at his hand and then him. He was paying attention to the football game that was on and wasn't really paying attention to his hand on her knee. She smirked and knew exactly how to get his attention. She moved her hand on his inner thigh.

Lucas instantly looked confused and looked down. He noticed their arms crossing and spotted his hand on her knee. "Oh." He moved it away. "Sorry."

Olivia smirked and removed her hand. She said nothing and the saw John and Casey come in. She waved and motioned for them to come over.

The detective and Lawyer came over and both gave Olivia a hug.

Lucas turned around noticing someone by Olivia and spotted Casey first. "You."

Casey looked over at him and instantly smiled. "And you."

"You two old friends or something?" Olivia asked confused.

"This is the guy that tried to kill me today." Casey answered with a smirk. "The one around the corner."

"She's the reason I was soaked in coffee." Lucas explained. "She wasn't paying attention."

Casey sat down by him. "You were the one that appeared out of no where mister." She looked up at the football game. "Who's winning?"

"Patriots." Lucas answered. "Jet's are down like always."

Olivia shook her head and took John's arm. "Were going to get some BBQ. C'mon John." She led him down to the table full of food.

Lucas put his hand out to Casey. "Lucas James."

She shook his hand. "Casey Novak."

"Didn't we meet before? Other then our little incident this morning."

Casey nodded. "I knew you looked familiar. I think I came that morning on your first date with Olivia."

Lucas let out small laugh. "Oh yea. You made me really scared so I bolted before meeting her friend."

Casey shrugged a little. "That's what I do. You are the guy that made the best breakfast I have ever eaten. You still hold the record for most food I stole from Olivia."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat down with John at a table as they ate their food. Olivia looked over at the bar and spotted Lucas and Casey talking and laughing.

John looked also. "Is that Lucas?"

"Yeah." Olivia answered. Lucas met everyone at one point but never for too long. "We broke up though."

"I wish my ex wives were as nice as you."

Olivia smirked a little. "We're still friends."

"Friends as in best friends where you tell each other everything or friends as in you call each other when you need a date for a special occasion?"

"Best friends." Olivia answered honestly.

"And you guys aren't dating because?" John asked confused and looked over at the bar again. "I think my date is going after yours."

Olivia smiled a little and ate her food. "We want different things."

John nodded and said nothing else as he returned to his food.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas just smiled at Casey since she was very beautiful and extremely funny. "You have nice eyes."

"Thanks. Yours aren't that bad either. Blue is too common anyway." She teased with a smirk. Casey couldn't stop grinning at Lucas. He was gorgeous and very fun to talk to.

Lucas smiled and nodded. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Oh no I'm fine. Thanks." She nodded. "I'm going to check on John. Hopefully he didn't start a conspiracy theory again. I'll see you later?"

"I'm here until Olivia say's its time to go." He answered with a shrug. "I'll see you later Casey."

"You too Lucas." She got off the stool and went over to John.

Lucas sat there for a couple minutes and finished his drink. He was about to get up when Olivia came to his side. "Hi there. I thought you ran off with another guy."

Olivia smiled and put her arm around his shoulders. "I wouldn't do that to you."

He placed his arm around her waist. "Promise?"

"Promise." She answered and moved closer. "You like Casey?"

"Yea. She's really cool." He answered. "Why?"

"Just asking. You two seemed to be having fun over here. I know you don't have a lot of dates because you are shy to ask girls out so I had an idea."

"I'm scared to know."

"I think you should ask Casey out."

"What?" He asked confused but had a small smile on his lips. "You want me to ask your best friend out?"

"If you want. Casey is your type. Hot, funny, easy to talk to, and she's really sweet."

Lucas nodded a little. "She's you with green eyes, lighter hair and a lighter complexion."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Look I'm encouraging you to ask her out. C'mon buddy."

"You wouldn't have a problem with your best friend dating your ex? Not even a little?"

"Would I be over here talking like a guy and telling you how hot my friend is if I had a problem with it? Would I Lucas?"

He laughed a little and nodded. "Ok. You're right. Thanks."

Olivia gave him a kiss on the cheek. "She just went over to the beach. Go swoop in and do your thing."

"Ok seriously stop acting like one of the boys. Starting to freak me out." He got off his chair. "So weird."

Olivia laughed a little. "Go get her boy."

"Olivia." Lucas warned.

"I'm done." She admitted.

He came back and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You are a good friend. Thank you." He walked away to the beach.

Olivia smiled and looked up at the football game. She couldn't be one of the guys. She shook her head and went to get more food.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas walked onto the beach and spotted Casey sitting in the sand looking at the ocean. He went over to her. "Got room for one more?"

Casey looked up at him. "I think the beach has room for another thousand but I saved you a spot."

Lucas let out laugh and sat down by her. "Thanks. What you looking at?"

"The ocean." She answered. "Sounds really corny but it's relaxing."

"Nah it's not corny. Kind of depressing but it's nice." He smirked a little.

Casey laughed and nodded. "Well I'm glad you are honest with me. Even if it hurts my feelings but what girl wants a sensitive guy anyway."

He laughed a little. "Aww I'm sorry. I can be sensitive if you want."

"No. That's asking you to be someone you're not which is not cool."

He nodded. "That's fair."

"I thought so." She grinned. He started laughing.

He looked at the ocean and then back at her. "Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"Oh…um. You're my best friends ex." Casey answered awkwardly.

"She said she was cool with it." He answered and then shook his head. "I'm sorry. It's cool. Sorry for asking." He got up before he started blushing being embarrassed that he got rejected once again.

"Lucas I'm sorry. She's my best friend." Casey answered with a small shrug.

"No, it's fine. I completely understand." He nodded and brushed the sand off his jeans. "Can we not tell anybody about this? This is kind of embarrassing."

"What happens at the beach stays at the beach."

He chuckled a little and nodded. "Ok. Thanks. I'll see you around." He walked back to the table and just sat down. He closed his eyes trying to figure out where he went wrong.

Olivia sat down in his lap. "So when's the first date?"

He rested his head back. "I should just turn gay. Why do I have to like women?"

"What happened?" Olivia asked confused since she knew Casey liked Lucas.

"Nothing. Forget it." He answered and held her on his lap. "There goes another ten points for my self esteem."

"Luke talk to me."

"I asked her and she said no. Well she didn't say no but she kept giving me excuses which was a nice way of saying no."

"What did she say?"

"She doesn't want to go out with me because I'm your ex. Some best friend thing."

"Hun did you tell her I was ok with it?"

"Yes. Once but I'm not going to beg her. I do have some dignity."

"You want me to talk to her?" Olivia asked as she stroked the back of his hair.

"No. What's the point? She will still feel uncomfortable." He shook his head. "Just forget it. Thanks for trying though."

"I'm sorry sweetie." She rubbed his shoulder. "I'm going to get you a drink and something to eat ok?" She got off his lap. "I'll be back."

"Ok. Thanks" He nodded and rested his head back. He closed his eyes wishing he had asked her in the first place. He had a low self esteem as it was.

He suddenly heard commotion by the bar. He opened his eyes and spotted Olivia being bothered by some man. He got up and went over to her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from the back. "Hey babe, I was looking for you."

Olivia let out a deep breath being relieved Lucas was right by her. She felt safe around him.

The drunken man moved closer. "C'mon sugar I just want your number."

"C'mon pal back off." Lucas spoke up.

The man went to touch Olivia's hair. Lucas instantly grabbed his wrist before he touched her. Olivia moved to the side.

"You better let go of my hand you little bitch." The man slurred out.

"As soon as you walk away." Lucas warned.

He swung at him. Lucas ducked it and hit the man in the ribs. The man grabbed the back of Lucas's head and slammed it against the bar. Lucas immediately fell to the ground from the blow to the head. A couple of people grabbed the man and threw him out of the party.

Olivia instantly kneeled down. "Lucas." She gently touched his cheek and grabbed a napkin to wipe the cut on his head.

He let out a laugh with his eyes still closed. "Did I just get knocked the fuck out?"

Olivia smiled a little. "Yeah. Are you ok?"

"Head hurts and I feel like a pussy but otherwise I'm fine." He opened his eyes and sat up a little. "You ok?"

"Yeah. You were there." She answered with a small nod. "Thanks."

"Sure. God I hope Casey didn't see me get my ass kicked by a drunk guy of all things."

Olivia rubbed his back and spotted Casey standing by the food witnessing the whole thing. "C'mon lets get you some ice for your head." She took his hand and helped him up. She got a small bag full of ice from the bartender and made Lucas sit down.

She went over to Casey and smirked a little.

"Is he ok?" Casey asked in a low voice. "That slam to the head looked like it hurt."

Olivia nodded a little. "Probably does. You know I don't have a problem with you dating him right?"

Casey stood there awkwardly. "Still. He is your ex. It's kind of wrong for me to date him."

"If I don't mind it then it's not wrong. I think you should accept a date at least." Olivia told her and shrugged.

Casey said nothing as Olivia walked away. Casey looked over at Lucas sitting on the stairs in the corner holding the ice to his head. She went over to him and sat down by him. "You ok there soldier?"

Lucas smiled a little and put the ice down. "You should see the other guy."

Casey laughed a little. "Can I take back my answer?"

"Answer to what?"

"Asking me out." She answered. "I would love to go on a date with you."

He looked confusingly at her. "So you want to date me after I got my ass kicked? Well that's new."

"Well it wasn't that you got your ass kicked but why you got your ass kicked."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I must have hit my head real hard because I am not understanding you."

She laughed a little. "You stepped in between Olivia and that guy. I don't care if you got your ass kicked. The fact that you did it says a lot about you."

He smirked and shook his head. "Well I'm lucky by the way you think."

"Well I'm glad that you like the way I think." She smirked and patted him on his knee. "Call me." She got off the stairs.

"I will." He nodded and waved.

Olivia came over a couple seconds later after Casey walked away. "What happened? I want details."

He smiled and shook his head. "Nothing. I'm going to call her for our date. You have her number right?"

Olivia laughed and grabbed his hand to pull him off the stairs. "Yes. What would you do without me?"

"Be single the rest of my life." He teased with a smirk and put his arm around her shoulders. "Also not get beaten up."

Olivia grinned and put her arm around his waist. "You looked cool though. Thank you for being my bodyguard."

"My pleasure. Can we go now?"

"Yes." Olivia nodded and waved at John and Casey before going to his car together.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas came into his bathroom where Casey was. "You're still getting ready?" He asked. She was still in her silk nighty that hugged around her curves.

"Yes." She answered and looked over at him. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I need someone to wash the dishes as I cook." He answered and came in. He stood behind her and gently moved his hands to her waist and then her hips. "I like how this looks on you." He started to kiss bare shoulders.

Casey smirked. "You should. You picked it out." She grabbed her comb and brushed her hair. They have been dating for only three weeks but were inseparable "What are you making?"

"Chicken Alfredo with pasta." He answered and kept kissing her bare skin. He pulled her closer to his body not being able to get enough. "My god you smell good."

Casey laughed and gently pushed him off. "I'm scared you are going to tear me to pieces with how much you want me."

"I know." He nodded and extended his arm to her. "Where are you going? Don't go."

"I have to get dressed." She answered with a wink. "Go start making the food and I'll meet you there."

"Can't I come with?" He pleaded. "I won't touch. Just watch."

"No." She gave him a kiss. "I have a surprise for you. Go to the kitchen." She ordered and then went to his room to get dressed.

Lucas grinned and went to the kitchen. He started making dinner since Olivia and her date were coming over for a double date.

Casey came out a couple minutes later. She had on jeans and one of his hoodies that was way too big on her. She sat down on the stool by the counter top and watched him start the dinner.

He looked up and noticed his hoodie. "Where is my surprise?"

"Oh yeah." Casey nodded and lifted the hoodie up. She showed him her bra and then put the hoodie down. "I never flashed before so that was the surprise."

Lucas laughed a little and shook his head. "That wasn't even a flash. I didn't see a nipple."

"So? Look at your own damn nipple. Speaking of that I think it's kind of cold in here." She stated.

Lucas laughed hysterically and shook his head. "You are a sick person. Come here I'll heat you up."

"No. You come over here."

Lucas let his food cook and he went over to her. He sat down on the space she had in between her legs on the stool. "Babe give me a massage."

She placed her hands over his ribs and kissed his shoulder. "Why should I?"

"Because I said so." He teased and touched her hand on the side of his body. "I'll give you oral for as long as you want."

She gave him a mean look since he knew she couldn't refuse that. "Mean." She started to massage his shoulders. "You're stiff as a board."

"I thought you liked it that way." He teased with a smile. Casey pinched his neck. "Hey!"

She smirked and kept massaging him. "You'll live."

"Yeah, yeah." He nodded and rubbed her knees that were on the side of his body. "I like it when you wear jeans. You have a nice butt."

"Thank you. These are low waist also. I'm in the hoodie so I don't get my shirt wet when I'm washing the dishes. Apparently I'm your maid when you cook."

He closed his eyes enjoying her massage. "Not a maid. Helper. Luke's little helper."

"In prison they call that person their bitch." Casey stopped rubbing his back. "Go check the food."

He got up and stretched. "Thank you. Very nicely done." He gave her a kiss and went to check the food.

Casey got up and went over by him. She slapped his butt randomly. He instantly jumped and looked weirdly at her. "It was in my way." She smirked and went to wash the dishes that were in the sink.

Lucas chuckled and shook his head. "Man you are something."

"What? Crazy? Extremely sexy? Coolest person in the world?"

"All of the above but mostly Crazy." He teased with a smirk and grabbed a towel. He twisted it and snapped it at her butt. Casey jumped this time. "It was in my way." He mocked.

Casey grinned and went back to washing the dishes.

Half an hour later they heard a knock on the door. Casey pretended to be shocked. "I have to change. I look like a college boy."

Lucas laughed and went to answer the door as Casey went to change out of the hoodie. He opened the door and smiled at Olivia and her date. "Hey guys."

"Luke this is Marcus. Marcus this is Luke." Olivia introduced with a smirk. "Where is Casey?"

"I don't know. She went to find a new boyfriend or something." Lucas teased and moved out of the doorway. "Come in."

Casey came out of the bedroom this time in a nice shirt. "Hey."

"Hey" Olivia waved. "Casey this is Marcus. Marcus this Casey, she's the ADA."

Casey shook hands with him. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Marcus nodded. He was about Olivia's height and had brown eyes with dirty blonde hair.

Lucas went to the kitchen to finish up the food and Olivia followed him. "Hey." She sat down by him.

"Hey." He smiled back. "Your date is hot," he teased.

Olivia smirked and looked over at Marcus. "Yeah he is pretty good looking."

"What's wrong? You don't seem all that excited."

"No I am. It's just work stuff." She answered with a shrug. "I'm glad to be here trust me. Get my mind off things for at least a night."

Lucas nodded. "If you need to talk"

"I know." She nodded. "Thanks." Lucas just nodded.

Casey came into the kitchen. "Liv he is cute." She stated with a whisper.

"I'm right here Casey." Lucas shook his head.

"Shut up." She told him and started to get the plates out. "Be happy Olivia has a hottie."

"I'm jumping for joy can't you see?" He smiled. "I feel gay saying another guy is hot though."

Olivia laughed and got up. "You guys need help?"

"Nope." Lucas answered with a smirk.

"Ok. I'm going to the living room so he doesn't think were talking about him." She waved at her best friends and went back to her date.

Lucas turned to look at his girlfriend. "Isn't he too short for her?"

"They are the same height." She whispered.

"I know. That's short for a guy. Guys should be taller. I'm taller then both of you."

"Well some girls like them smaller." Casey stated.

Lucas shrugged and turned to the food again. "Olivia doesn't," He mumbled.

Casey glanced over at him since she sensed half the time he was still in love with Olivia. She said nothing and gave him a deep kiss out of nowhere. She smiled and went to set the table.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat on the couch with Marcus. They were dating for about a week and things were going good.

"So Casey is the lawyer and that's her boyfriend?" Marcus asked in a low voice. He placed his arm around her shoulders and let her lean on his chest.

"Yeah." Olivia answered. She didn't mention she used to date Lucas. Especially not that he proposed to her.

Marcus moved his hand on her knee. "Want to go see a movie after this?"

"I'd love to but I have work early in the morning." She answered with a small pout. "Sorry." She could see Lucas looking from the side. She sat up so she wasn't in Marcus's arms anymore. She didn't want to make him jealous and would hate for him to think that's what she was trying to do.

"Dinner is ready." Casey announced. Marcus and Olivia got off the couch and went to the dining room.

Casey went over to Lucas who was getting a wine bottle out of the fridge. "Need help?"

"No." He answered with a shake of the head. "Thanks."

"You ok? You don't seem as hyper as before." She questioned.

He nodded. "I'm fine. I'm just getting hungry that's all." He smiled a little. "Let's eat" He placed his hand on her lower back. "Love the low waist thing by the way." He whispered as he led her to the table. Casey grinned and sat in her seat. Lucas glanced at Olivia talking to Marcus before he sat down by Casey.

They ate the dinner and talked only for a couple times. Basically Olivia and Casey talked. Marcus was somewhat shy and Lucas just kept looking at Olivia.

They finished the dinner and Olivia helped Lucas clear the table. He was somewhat quiet. "You ok?" She questioned him.

Lucas nodded a little. "Yeah. How you and Marcus doing so far?"

"Oh it's great. He is a real nice guy." Olivia grinned and got the plates all together. "You and Casey seem very cute together. I set you guys up so I'm first that's invited to the wedding."

Lucas laughed a little. "Yea right." He shook his head.

Olivia looked weirdly at him and moved closer. "What? You don't see Casey as marriage material?" She whispered.

Lucas stopped cleaning the table. "No. She would make a good wife. I'm just not going to get married. Ever." He whispered. "It's not about her."

Olivia nodded a little. "When did you decide on not getting married?"

He shrugged and grabbed all plates. "Some time ago." He walked away to the kitchen.

Olivia took a deep breath and followed him. "Luke if this is about-"

"It's not" He cut her off knowing she was meaning her. "Why does it matter? I don't want to get married. There are plenty guys out there that don't want to either."

"Because I don't care about those guys. I know you Lucas. You like being committed to one person. You like being loyal and honest. You do want to get married."

He shook his head and glanced at Marcus and Casey watching TV quietly. He turned to Olivia. "You of all people shouldn't care if I get married in the future or not." He whispered quietly. "You made up your mind."

Olivia took a deep breath and shook her head. "That doesn't mean I don't care anymore." She walked away from him and got her jacket. "Marcus you ready to go?"

He nodded and got off the couch. "Thanks for dinner."

"No problem" Casey got up also. "Thanks for coming."

Lucas crossed his arms on his chest and kept quiet. Casey closed the door behind them and turned to look at Lucas. "I'll wash the dishes." He spoke up.

She went over to him. "What happened?"

"Nothing." He answered and turned the water on.

Casey gently turned the faucet off. "Leave them for tomorrow." She whispered.

He nodded a little. "Ok. You sleeping here tonight?"

"If you want me to." She whispered and took him in a hug. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." He answered against her shoulder. "I'm sorry I ruined the night."

"You didn't ruin anything." She whispered and rubbed his back. "The dinner was good. Do you want me to give you a massage?"

"No." He answered and gave her a kiss. "I owe you an IOU don't I?"

She smiled a little. "Yeah you do but it doesn't have to be tonight if you're not in the mood."

He took her hand and pulled her down the hall to his room. "C'mon. I'm in the mood."

Casey smiled and gladly followed him. They went in and she closed the door behind them.

Lucas threw her down on the bed and took his shirt off. He kneeled down on the ground to be in between her legs.

Casey instantly got aroused not being able to wait for what was coming next. She felt his hands start to rub her legs and move up her thighs.

Lucas moved up and pulled her shirt up a little and placed small kisses on her abs. He undid her button and zipper and gently pulled them down. For some reason giving oral made him calmer because it reminded him when he was a virgin. Before he became intimate with Olivia.

Casey bit her lip not to moan as she felt his fingers roam over her panties in the middle. He softly rubbed her over the fabric and then with ease slipped his fingers in from her moistness.

Lucas gently pushed in and out and watched her reactions with pleasure. She went from moans to gripping the bed sheet with a smile on her face.

He smirked and pulled his fingers out. He gently pulled her panties off and tossed them to the side. He pulled her body more onto the bed. He kneeled on the bed and started to gently explore her body with his hands.

He pushed her shirt up and massaged her breast. Casey sat up a little and took her shirt off completely. She started undoing his belt noticing his lengthy bulge on the jeans. She kissed his abs and then his chest.

"I thought I was supposed to pleasure you tonight." He whispered with a smirk.

"I couldn't resist." She answered smiling and pushed his jeans down to his knees. She softly rubbed his bulge to tease him. She laid back down. "Your turn."

He grinned and took her bra off. He slowly began to kiss her from the neck all the way down. He stopped at her breasts and gently took one in his mouth. He teased her with his tongue and then continued going down her.

He got to her middle and took his jeans off and his boxers before he began pleasuring her with his mouth.

Casey panted a little feeling his tongue doing all the right things. "Oh god Lucas." She slowly started wrapping her legs around his shoulders as she began squirming.

He laughed a little and purposefully untangled her legs and pushed them open.

Casey laughed and sat up. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him up to face her. "You're an amazing man."

"You are an amazing woman." He whispered back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas lay on his couch and watched TV. Casey was cuddling next to him with her head resting on his chest. There was a knock on the door.

"Want to get that?" Luke questioned.

"No." She answered. "You're apartment."

Luke groaned and tossed the blanket off of them. He got off the couch and went to his door. He opened it and Olivia was standing there. Her eyes had tears in them and she sniffled a little.

"Olivia." He whispered and gently took her in a hug. "Are you ok?"

She shook her head in his chest. "I just need a friend right now." She whispered.

Casey looked over at the door and spotted her best friend hugging her boyfriend. She got up slowly. "Liv you ok?" She gently touched her shoulder.

Olivia looked up seeing Casey was there. She hated being an intrusion. "Sorry. I'm gonna go."

"Liv" Luke shook his head. "C'mon you're obviously not alright. Don't leave."

Casey rubbed Olivia's shoulder. "Actually I'm going to go. I haven't been home in a while. Have to feed the dog."

"Casey you don't have a dog." Olivia smirked a little and wiped her eyes.

Casey nodded and grabbed her jacket. "Exactly. I have to go to the pet store." She gave Olivia a hug and kissed Lucas. "Bye guys." She left the apartment seeing Olivia needed Lucas to talk to about whatever was bothering her.

Olivia shook her head. "I'm sorry about this."

"Don't be." He placed his hand on her lower back and led her to the couch. "I told you when you needed to talk about something you had me to count on." Both sat down on the couch. He turned the TV off. "What's wrong?"

She pulled the blanket over her lap. "I don't know. Everything sucks."

"Meaning? Work?"

She nodded a little. We had a victim get killed after she reported the rape."

He looked confused knowing it wasn't like Olivia to just walk away. "Then…why-"

"Why am I not at work trying to catch the bastard?" She vocalized what was on his mind. He nodded. "I got a little physical with a suspect in the interrogation room."

"You hit him?"

"Yeah. Kicked. Punched. Slammed against the wall. You name it." She shook her head. "Cragen sent me home."

He gently took her in a hug. "It's ok. Everyone gets out of control."

She rested her head on his chest. "I broke up with Marcus also."

"What? I thought you guys were doing good."

"Well I didn't break up with him…he broke up with me."

"Why?"

"He said we never saw each other. It wasn't going to work out." She wiped her eyes. "I guess I'm just overwhelmed by everything. I don't know why."

"Everyone has a limit." He whispered gently. He pulled her closer against him. Something about her being so sad wanted him to save her. Before he could stop himself he placed his lips against hers.

To his surprise Olivia deepened it and placed her hand on the back of his neck. They kissed for a couple seconds before Olivia broke it. "No." She whispered and shook her head. "I can't."

He looked at her teary chocolate eyes. "It's ok."

"No." She pulled away from his embrace. "I'm not a cheater. I'm not doing this again."

He nodded a little knowing she meant when she cheated on him with Robert. "Olivia you did nothing wrong."

She got off the couch. "That's the worst part. I want this to happen and yet I want to kill myself for wanting it to happen."

He got up also and went over to her. "This could happen. It's not too late."

She shook her head. "No. It can't happen. You're with my best friend. I will not be the woman that screws her friend over for a man."

He shook his head a little. "I'm not asking you to be that woman Olivia. I don't want you to be that woman." He took her hands in his. "I want to give us a try again. That's all. You said it yourself you liked me being your boyfriend."

Olivia nodded. "I did. I just don't want you to hurt Casey."

He nodded. "I know. I don't want to either but Olivia I'm in love with you. That's not fair to her either."

Olivia pulled away from him. "I…I don't want to talk about this. I don't want to know you are going to break up with my best friend for me. I just don't want that on my mind."

He nodded again. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Olivia shook her head. "I'm going to go. Thank you for talking to me though." She left the apartment before he could say anything.

Lucas just put his head down and sat in his couch. He looked at a picture with him, Olivia and Casey. He didn't know which to choose.

A/N: Casey or Olivia?


	11. Chapter 11

Casey sat on the floor in her apartment petting her new dog. It was medium sized Labrador retriever. "Your so cute." She said in a baby voice. "Goofy little dog."

There was a knock on the door. She got up and went to answer it. Lucas was standing there. "Hey you." She gave him a kiss. "Come in."

"Who were you talking to?" He asked and took his leather jacket off. "I swear I heard talking when I was about to knock."

"Yeah." She answered and went over to the dog by the couch. "Meet Diamond."

Lucas smirked a little and went over. "Diamond?" He bent down and petted the dog.

"Yeah. That's going to be my stripper name." She teased and sat down by Diamond.

Lucas laughed a little and sat down by her. "Is Diamond a boy?"

"I'm not sure" She answered with a shrug. "It was just the only yellow one there like I wanted."

Lucas lifted Diamond up a little. "Well he was a boy."

"Good to know." Casey nodded and petted Diamond on the head. "Poor little guy."

"Seriously." Lucas nodded. "Ouch."

Casey laughed and patted him on the knee. "What's up? I thought you had to work today."

"I called in sick." He shrugged.

"Why?" She stroked the back of his hair. "Feeling sick?"

"No." He shook his head. "Just didn't feel like working."

Casey nodded. "Lucky you. Call in sick whenever you want since you're the boss."

He smiled a little and got up. "You want some food?"

"Yes. I'm starving. I have been amused by Diamond the whole time I forgot I needed to eat." She got up and walked over to him in the kitchen. She glanced at her dog. "He isn't that fun. He sits there the whole time. Lazy ass dog."

Lucas laughed and opened her fridge. There was hardly food in there. "Jesus Christ, you're like Olivia. Can't buy food."

"Well sorry chef Luke." She opened the freezer. "See. I got food. You just throw it in the oven and you're set."

He shook his head. "I need to teach you real food. Frozen pizza doesn't count as a home cooked meal."

"Sure it does" Casey grabbed a frozen pizza. "I'm home and I'm about to cook this and it will be our meal. There you go. Home cooked meal."

"Thank you genius." He took the pizza. "Weirdo."

She slapped his butt. "I try my best. Plus I'm over at your place mostly so you always make me food."

"Well I'm not always going to be around to feed you Casey." He turned the oven on.

"Damn what is up your ass? Relax I'll go buy groceries." She shook her head and went out of the kitchen.

Lucas put the pizza in and followed her. "I'm sorry." He kneeled down by her where she was petting the dog. "I'm sorry Casey."

She shook her head. "Forget it."

He gently rubbed her back. "Are we ok?"

"We're fine." She nodded a little and looked over at him. "What happened yesterday with Olivia?"

"Work stuff and Marcus broke up with her so I guess she sort of was overwhelmed." He answered with a small nod.

"Oh." Casey nodded. "Weird that she came to you after her boyfriend broke up with her."

"Why? We're just friends."

"I know. I'm friends with some of my ex's but they would be last people I would go to when I got out of a relationship unless-"

"Unless what?" He asked. "You think something happened?"

"No." She shook her head. "Olivia isn't a cheater."

He raised an eyebrow. "And I am?"

"No" She put her hand on his chest. "I didn't mean it like that."

He smirked a little. "I am totally confused by you. You're jealous but at the same time you don't think anything happened?"

"Who said I was jealous?"

"If you weren't jealous we wouldn't be still talking about this. You are the one that brought it up."

Casey looked over at him. "Why are you so defensive about this?"

"Why are you so hung up on this?" He answered with his own question.

"Because you still have feelings for her." She shook her head and got off the floor.

He followed her. "No I don't."

"Oh stop lying." She went to the kitchen and checked on the pizza. "You proposed to her Lucas. You don't just get over that."

"I did."

"Oh yeah?" She asked with a chuckle. "When was the last time you talked to her?"

"Last night."

"What about over the phone?"

"This morning." He crossed his arms on his chest. "I called to make sure she was alright after last night."

"What friend does that? What ex boyfriend calls sick in from work after being alone with his ex the night before?"

"Oh don't start" he shook his head. "No one told you to leave. You left by yourself."

"Maybe because I was sick of my boyfriend drooling over his ex every time we all hang out. Olivia is my best friend. This isn't even her fault."

"Then what the hell are we talking about? You're so damn confused you don't even know anymore. Is this about Olivia or the fact that she came over last night?"

"It's about you," She pointed at him angrily. "It's about you not being over her."

Lucas grabbed the pizza from the oven and tossed it on the stove. He wasn't sure what to say. He turned around to look at his girlfriend. "Why do you think I'm not over her?"

"Because she's the one for you." Casey whispered. "You lost your virginity to her. You were ready to spend the rest of your life with her."

"How do you know about that virginity thing?" He crossed his arms on his chest. "I never told you that."

"Olivia told me." She answered. "Before you and I started dating. After you proposed and she said no. We talked and she told me that. It was before I met you though."

He started blushing and nodded. "Oh."

Before Casey could say anything her cell phone started ringing. She closed her eyes and went to get it from the living room. She talked for a couple minutes before hanging up. "I have to go to work." She told him and went to get changed.

Lucas stared at the pizza and shook his head. He grabbed his leather jacket and pulled it on. "I'm going to go." He called over to her room.

Casey opened the door and looked at him. She was only in her bra and panties. "Can we talk later?" She pulled her jeans on.

He nodded a little. "Yeah."

She grabbed a sweater and pulled it on. She grabbed her ADA badge and left the room. She petted her dog and turned the TV on. "He will watch Animal Channel right?"

Lucas smirked. "I guess." He opened the door for her.

Casey went out and grabbed her keys.

Lucas waved a little as she locked her door. "Bye."

Casey caught up to him and gave him a kiss. "Bye." She finished locking her door as he went to the elevator.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia walked into the diner Casey told her to go to after work. It was already 6 in the evening. She spotted Lucas sitting at a booth all alone. "Hey" She went over to her. "What are you doing here?"

He looked up. "Hey. Waiting for Casey. She told me to meet her here. You?"

Olivia looked weirdly at him. "Same." She sat down across him. She took sip of his water as both sat quietly waiting.

Lucas looked over at her. "Feeling better after last night?"

"Yeah." She answered with a hint of blush. "I guess I just had a moment that's all."

"It is ok to cry Olivia. You don't always have to be Ms. Independent." He assured her with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She questioned.

"You keep your distance. God forbid you let someone in."

"I let you in didn't I? I told you about my history with my mom and everything."

He smirked. "Right. Sorry."

Olivia turned to look at him. "What is your problem?"

"Nothing." He answered.

"Then way are you complaining like some bitch?"

"Excuse me?" His voice got louder. "I don't think I'm the one with the problem right now. I'm not one of your perps to insult or beat up detective."

Before Olivia could say anything Casey came over. "Hey." She said somewhat awkwardly. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No." Lucas answered and finally got his eyes off of Olivia. He looked up at his girlfriend. "Why did you call both of us here?"

Casey grabbed a chair and pulled it to the table. "Well it's complicated."

"What are you breaking up with us?" Olivia teased.

Casey bit her full lip and looked at Lucas. "Just one of you."

Lucas instantly looked up. "What?"

"Luke we had fun…and fun is all were ever going to have." Casey pleaded. "You two belong together. I don't want to stand in the way."

Lucas shook his head. "Don't bother." He threw money on the table for his coffee. "Thank you for embarrassing me. Again." He grabbed his jacket and got up.

"Luke I'm sorry."

"Forget it." He answered. "Bye." He left the diner.

Olivia looked over at her best friend. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah I did." Casey answered. "He is still in love with you. Wouldn't have been fair to any one of us. Go get him."

Olivia let out a small smirk. "You're a good friend. Thank you." She quickly got off her seat and went out of the diner to catch up to Lucas. She ran across the street and grabbed his shoulder. "Wait."

He turned around. "What?"

Olivia thought for a second. "I don't know. I don't really have anything prepared to say."

He took a deep breath. "Neither do I. I wasn't really prepared for another heart break."

"I know these couple of months haven't been good. For either one of us but…I hate it when you're with someone else. With Casey it was fine because both of you are my best friends. But…I hate it because you used to be mine."

"You think I liked seeing other men touch you? It made me sick because you used to be mine also."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah." She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Lucas kissed her back and gently opened his eyes. He saw Casey come out of the diner. He broke the kiss. "Hold on." He walked past her and ran after Casey. He grabbed her arm before she went to her car. "Casey."

She stopped and turned to look at him. "Yeah."

He nodded a little. "Thank you."

She smirked. "For breaking up with you? It was my pleasure." She winked a little and nodded toward Olivia. "She's waiting. Go."

He smiled and nodded. He went back to Olivia. Before he could even hug her Olivia put her phone in her pocket. "I have to go to work. I'm sorry." She told him.

Lucas nodded. "Hazards of dating a detective. I can deal with that."

Olivia smirked. "Good." She gave him a kiss. "I'll see you later." She went to her car and drove off.

Lucas took a deep breath and grinned being happy he was back with her.


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia gently kissed Lucas as they laid in bed. She moved on top of him and moved her hand down his body. She slowly put her hand inside his boxers but suddenly felt him take her hand and pull it out.

"Don't." He whispered and kissed her neck.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

"Nothing. I'm just not in the mood." He answered. He rolled her off him. "Sorry."

She nodded a little. "Ok." She glanced at her clock. "I have to go to work."

"It's only six in the morning Olivia." He looked over at her.

"I know. But I have work to do." She got out of bed and grabbed her jeans. She pulled them on and got her shoes on. She gave him a kiss. "See you later." She left the apartment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia went out of her car to get coffee for her and her partner before she went to the precinct. She went into the café and smiled at Lucas's father. "Good morning."

"Good morning Olivia." Marco nodded. "Coffee?"

"Yeah. Two." She nodded.

Marco started making the coffee. "Just a heads up, today is Lucas's mother's anniversary from when she died. If he acts weird, it's not personal."

Olivia nodded now completely understanding his behavior this morning. "Thanks for the warning."

"Sure." He put the coffee in front of her. "Enjoy."

"How much?" Olivia asked.

"Don't be silly, it's on the house." He smiled.

"Sure?"

"Positive."

"Thank you." She nodded and took the coffee. "Bye." She left the café and headed to work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas woke up to his phone ringing on his night stand. He rolled over and picked it up. "Yeah?"

"Is this Lucas James?" A voice questioned.

He opened his eyes not knowing who it was. "Yes. Who is this?"

"This is doctor Callaway from St. Mark's emergency room. This number was given in case of an emergency for a Casey Novak."

Lucas instantly sat up. "What happened? Is she alright?"

"She was attacked in her apartment last night. Couple stitches but she should be fine."

"Ok. St. Marks? I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and quickly got out of bed. He pulled on his jeans and a sweater and left the apartment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas walked into the emergency room and went straight to the service desk. "Excuse me; I'm looking for Casey Novak."

"And you are?" The receptionist asked.

He gulped knowing they wouldn't let him through unless he was family. "I'm her husband."

"You don't have a ring."

"I don't like jewelry." He smiled. "What room is she in?"

The receptionist raised an eyebrow. "Can I see some ID?" He handed his driver's license over. "Lucas James? She's Casey Novak."

"She's a feminist. She likes her last name." He answered and leaned over the table. "What room is my wife in?" He grabbed the ID from her.

"113"

"Thank you." He walked away from her and went down the hall. He came to room 113 and knocked on it gently. There was no answer. He went in. Casey was asleep. He sat down by her and kept quiet. A couple minutes later, Casey woke up. "Hey." He whispered.

She looked over at him. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"You had me down as you're In case of emergency number. They called me." He answered. "What happened?"

She shook her head. "You shouldn't be here."

"Casey you're in a hospital covered in bruises, you know damn well I'm going to be here." He took her hand. "What happened?"

"Some punk broke into my apartment. The dog barked, I woke up and got my baseball bat. The burglar also had a baseball bat. Luckily for him, I was half asleep." She smiled. "I hit him once, he hit me twice. The dog bit him luckily so I got a couple hits in. Until he tackled me down and beat the crap out of me."

Lucas just stared at her. "Didn't know you were that violent." He smiled. "I'm glad you're ok though."

She nodded. "Thanks. Sorry about them disturbing you. I didn't get a chance to take you off as in case of emergency on my phone."

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it." He shook his head.

They heard on a knock on the door. The receptionist came in. "Ms. Novak, I have your other husband out there also. Which one is your husband? Mr. James or Mr. Lewinsky?"

Lucas bit his lip. "I sort of said I was your husband so I could get in here." He answered. "Who the hell is Lewinsky?"

"Jacob. My boyfriend." Casey answered.

Lucas nodded a little. "Oh. Then I guess he can be your husband for now."

The receptionist raised an eyebrow. "Ms. Novak do you need security to escort this gentlemen out?"

"No." Casey quickly answered. "This is my brother." She thought about it "In-law"

"That would have made so much more sense." Lucas mumbled to himself.

The receptionist shook her head seeing both were lying. She went outside.

Lucas looked over at Casey. "You have a boyfriend now?"

"So?"

"Nothing. I just thought you would tell me. We are friends."

"So? Only Olivia knows that I have a boyfriend. It's not that big of a deal."

Before Lucas could respond, a handsome stranger came into the room. He had dark hair combed back and was dressed in a nice suit. "Hey baby." He closed the door behind him. He glanced at Lucas. "I'm guessing you're the other husband?"

"Yeah." Lucas answered. He was extremely protective over Casey even if they were broken up. They became closer friends when they weren't dating. He was practically like her brother. "You are Jacob Lewinsky?"

"Yes." Jacob answered and put his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Lucas glanced at his hand and slowly took it. "You too…sort of."

"Luke." Casey spoke up. She knew how jealous he was. He was worse than a boyfriend or big brother. He refused to let any man get closer to her. When it came to Olivia, he was afraid of her because she was so independent.

Lucas let go of his hand. "So what do you do Jacob?"

Jacob smirked a little. He was the complete opposite of Lucas. He didn't even care if Casey was out all night with another man; he was incapable of getting jealous. "I prosecute wall street embezzlement."

"Oh so you're a lawyer also?" Lucas nodded. "I heard two lawyers in the house get a lot of fights."

"Sure does." Jacob nodded and walked past him. He gave Casey a kiss. "Are you ok baby?"

"I'm fine. Thanks." She took his hand. "This is Lucas. Olivia's boyfriend."

"Lucas that you used to date?" Jacob asked. Lucas grinned. Casey nodded. "Oh cool. It's a relief to meet you." Jacob smirked at him.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Jacob shook his head. "I just heard so much about this Lucas. I thought you were some sex god going from Olivia to Casey, back to Olivia."

Casey shook head. "Guys can we please not act all manly at the moment? Please?"

"Sorry babe, you need your rest." Jacob kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep."

"At least I would have been there to protect her." Lucas mumbled.

Jacob chuckled and got up. "You really want to fight me don't you?"

"No." Casey spoke up knowing Lucas wasn't a good fighter. "No fighting. I had enough of that."

Lucas fixed his sweater. "You're lucky I'm nice enough not to do that to Casey because I like to protect her."

Jacob took a step toward him. "You want to take this outside virgin boy?"

"Virgin boy?" Lucas opened the door. "Let's go. Me and you."

"My pleasure." Jacob took off his blazer and threw it on the chair.

"Guys don't." Casey pleaded.

"I'll be right back baby." Jacob smiled and went out of the room. Both men kept quiet until they went outside of the hospital. "I really don't want to hurt you Lucas."

"Oh don't worry about me." Lucas pulled up his sleeves. "We are doing this."

"Why?" Jacob questioned. "Because I called you a virgin? Didn't you lose your virginity like last year?" Jacob chuckled.

"Did she tell you that?"

"Yes. Apparently I pleasure her better then you." Jacob answered. "You really want to fight me?"

"Yes."

Jacob shook his head and pulled his tie down. "Alright. Don't hit the face though, I have court this afternoon."

"And no below the belt hits, because that just hurts."

Jacob nodded. "Alright." He put his fists up. "Why do you want to fight me again?"

"Because you're an asshole."

Jacob nodded. "Oh. Ok. Just checking."

Lucas slammed his fist into his stomach. Jacob grabbed the back of his neck and flipped him over. Lucas pulled him down with him. Both began wrestling on the ground. Suddenly they felt someone separate them.

Olivia was holding Lucas back and Elliot was holding Jacob back. "What the hell are you doing?" Olivia questioned her boyfriend.

"What?" Lucas asked. "We were fighting."

"I saw that. Why?" Olivia questioned.

Jacob laughed. "Someone's bitch whipped. Excuse me; I have to go check on my girlfriend." He fixed his tie. "Nice punch virgin." He fixed his hair and walked past him.

Lucas reached for him again. Olivia pushed him back. "Stop it." She ordered. "What are you doing here?"

"Casey's in the emergency room. Someone attacked her last night." He answered.

"Is she ok?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah. Couple of bruises and stitches." He answered. "Room 113" Elliot walked past them.

Olivia stared up at her boyfriend. "Why were you fighting with Jacob?"

"Because I can." He answered and attempted to walk past her. She grabbed him and pulled him back. He pulled away from her. "What do you want?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you talk like that to me?"

"I can talk to you anyway I want. I'm not on a leash."

"Oh I see, this has something to do with what Jacob said. You think you are bitch whipped so now you are going act like an asshole to me to prove you are a man." She nodded. "You do that sweetheart, while you are at it, lose my number and don't call me until my boyfriend returns." She walked away from him.

He took a deep breath and quickly followed her. "I'm sorry."

"Go finish your mood swing and then talk to me." She went into the hospital.

"Olivia c'mon." He pleaded. "I'm sorry." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "You have me on a leash." He smiled. "You know you do. I love you."

She looked up at him. "I hate jealous Lucas, you know that."

He nodded. "I know. And if I give up that, then you might as well take my balls with you."

She rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "I don't want you bitch whipped Lucas, I just want you to act like my boyfriend, not some asshole."

He nodded. "I know. And I'm sorry for talking to you that way. You don't deserve that."

She crossed her arms on her chest. "Why didn't you call me when you found out Casey was here?"

"I don't know, the same reason you didn't tell me Casey had a boyfriend." He answered with the same harsh tone he received.

"That was in between me and my best friend. Casey is my best friend; I should have been the next call when you found out."

"Oh here we go with the controlling thing again." He shook his head. "Is it possible for you not to be involved in my life all the time?"

"Oh now I'm too involved in your life? Last time I checked, you wanted me in your life since you proposed."

"I did. Until you turned me down. Either you want to be in my life completely or just be my girlfriend. You can't have it both ways!"

She took a step closer. "Maybe I don't want to be married to a crazed jealous man! Ever think of that sparky?"

"Can you two please keep it down or leave?" A nurse questioned.

"Shut up!" Olivia and Lucas yelled in unison and returned to their fight.

"I'm not a jealous person unless you make me jealous!" Lucas yelled. "You want to be my girlfriend but you want to go out and party all the time also."

"I don't party." She objected. "I go out with Casey for drinks sometimes and her boyfriend doesn't seem to mind!"

"Oh so now you want Mr. Suave as your boyfriend? That man has more gel in his hair then Dolly Parton!"

"I don't want him as my boyfriend! I want you as my boyfriend but I guess that's not enough for you! You want marriage or death!"

"Not my fault I'm loyal! You dumped me…like…twenty times already!"

"I did not! It was only twice!" She yelled. Two security guards came over. One grabbed Lucas the other grabbed Olivia. "Don't touch me!" Olivia objected.

"Hey!" Lucas yelled. "Don't touch her!" He pushed the guard away that was holding Olivia.

The other guard grabbed a hold of Lucas and threw him outside. They grabbed Olivia and pushed her outside also.

Lucas rubbed his leg where he fell. Olivia looked over at her. "Look what you did; you got us thrown out of a damn hospital"

"Me?" He got up. "You are the one that keeps yelling." He whispered. "Keep it down."

She pushed him on the chest. "Don't tell me what to do."

He pushed her hand away. "Don't hit me."

"Or what?" She pushed him again. "You going to hit me?"

"Don't tempt me."

She rolled her eyes. "Pussy."

"Was that necessary?" He questioned. "If you were a guy, I would hit you."

"Go ahead. I dare you." She smiled.

"Why? So you could dump me?" He asked. "No thank you."

"Hit me Lucas. I won't dump you. Stop being a jerk and get your anger out for once."

He put his fists up and stood there for a second. "I can't hit you! You know that!" He put his hands down and sat down on the curb. "I'm a pussy. I can't even hit a girl."

She smiled a little and sat down by him. "Takes more of a man to not hit a girl then for a man to hit a woman."

"Oh please. That's just some crap to make me feel better." He let his head hang down. "My father was right; I am a pussy that will die alone."

She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. "You are not a pussy."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah ok. My girlfriend has more authority then me. She owns a gun and can kick my ass. I don't blame you for not wanting to get married to me."

"Is that what this is about? You think I think of you as a pussy so I don't want to get married to you?"

"Well I hope it is. If there is another flaw about me don't tell me. Just call me a pussy and I can deal with that for your reason."

She smiled. "You are not a pussy."

"Am I bad in bed? Is that it?" He asked.

"No." She answered and kissed his cheek. "It's not you. It's me. I have a thing about being committed. I'm scared to get close to someone. Haven't you noticed how I end it every time we are close to moving the relationship to another level?"

He looked at her with a small smile. "You're a commitment-phobe."

"Well don't be so happy about it." She rolled her eyes. "I have a fear of letting people in." She gave him a kiss. "You want to know something?"

"What?"

"You are the closest one to have ever gotten close to tearing down that wall around my heart. Back there while we were fighting…It never felt more natural to yell at someone."

"Is that a good thing?"

She nodded. "You have officially gotten to the point where I can yell my lungs out at you and still love you."

He grinned. "I made progress in tearing that wall down?"

"Feel special. After my mom died, I built a wall and promised not to let anyone tear it down." She rested her head on his shoulder. "You sir…have slowly been taking the bricks off."

He nodded. "Sorry for not calling you when I found out Casey was in the hospital."

She nodded also. "Sorry for not telling you Casey had a boyfriend." She looked up at him. "Why would you care anyway?"

He shrugged. "She's a friend."

"She's your ex."

He nodded. "I know…but…she has that little gate around her heart also. I don't want her to get hurt."

"It's a wall dumbass." Olivia laughed and gave him a kiss. "Shut up and hold me."

"Ok, ok." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:Sorry for the long wait. My computer fried up and I lost all my files. I will try to update as many stories as possible like this but cant promise anything. Thanks guys!

Dedication: This one is for my Snookie! Love you sugar! Thanks for sticking by my side!

* * *

Olivia woke up slowly and looked around

Olivia woke up slowly and looked around. She looked at her watch and noticed it was Saturday. Finally a day off. Lucas wasn't in bed next to her anymore. She was used to him not sleeping as long as she did on days off. She finally got up and left the room.

Lucas was in the living room sitting on the ground by the coffee table. He was concentrated on Olivia's gun.

"Hey." She spoke up. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to decide if your gun would look cool with a silencer. You know like James Bond?" He answered. He picked it up.

"Put that down, your going to hurt yourself or shoot me in the ass with my luck." She went into the kitchen and got coffee.

"The magazine is out. No bullets." He answered. "Hey do you have the day off today?"

She came back to the living room and lay on the couch. She played with the back of his hair. "Yup."

He looked over at her. "Sweet. Want to show me how to shoot a gun?"

"Just pull the trigger." She teased.

"I'm not stupid Olivia. Show me the cool tricks."

"No."

"Please?"

"No. You're going to like it too much, next thing I know your buying an illegal gun and robbing Dunkin Donuts."

"No." He smirked. "Coffee shops, I need to get my baby a valentines gift, lots of coffee."

She smirked. "You're so romantic."

"I try." He put the gun down. "Lets do something fun today."

She gave him a kiss. "What do you want to do?"

"Lets do very random things today. All day. Sit in book stores, ride the train, have staring contests at Taco Bell."

Olivia laughed a little. "Let's start with you making me breakfast huh? That's random."

"Random? That happens every day." He got up. "But I'll do it. Just for the sake of my kitchen not to be on fire if you cook."

"Whatever smartass just go cook."

He gave her a kiss and went to the kitchen to start breakfast.

--

Around noon, Lucas and Olivia were sitting in the aisle of a bookstore with books all around them. Both of them loved to read.

Olivia looked up at him from her book. "Hey, have you ever read The Great Gatsby?"

"Never got through it." He answered as he kept reading his book. "Too confusing. Ever read The Lord of the Flies?"

"Yeah. Kids eating kids? So not cool."

"It's a classic. Not supposed to be a light reading. Supposed to make you think." He playfully threw a book at her legs.

She smirked and threw it back at him. "Made me sad."

"Aww my sensitive little cop." He laughed a little.

"Shut up."

"No, it's cute. You get sad over fictional writing. Now that's deep."

She picked up a heavy book. "Did you want to get murdered by a book?"

"Wouldn't put it past you detective." He grinned. "Find the bible and then kill me with it. Much more ironic."

"Hey do you believe in God?"

"Random ass." He shook his head. "I don't know. I'm iffy on the subject. I go both ways."

"Wait…are we still talking about religion or sexuality?" She teased with a laugh.

He grabbed a magazine and threw it at her. She burst into laughter and moved over to his side. She gave him a kiss and rested her head on his shoulder as she started reading her book. "Bully." He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"The biggest." She nodded and cuddled closer to him.

--

Lucas shook his head as he watched what his girlfriend was doing. They went around to each fast food restaurant and got only one thing. Then they went to a park to eat all of it.

Olivia dipped her McDonalds fries into her Taco Bell cheese. "They should have a restaurant where they serve this stuff."

"They do. Its called cheese fries my little genius."

"Not that. Where they serve everything." She answered and grabbed her pizza from Pizza Hut.

He shook his head. "That stuff will kill you. All that junk food."

"You wanted a random day Sparky. I want random food." She grabbed the hot sauce.

He shook his head and just ate the pizza. "You have been a cop for too long."

"Oh I know. When I get excited for a sit down lunch at a park, that's when we have problems."

"Speaking of cops, we forgot doughnuts."

"Hey!" She playfully yelled at him. "That's not a true stereotype."

"Didn't you come home with a box Krispy Kreme's last night?"

"That was for my loving boyfriend. I wanted him to be full before I killed him." She smiled sweetly.

"Very cute." He shook his head.

"Hey Luke."

Lucas and Olivia both turned around. A girl no older then 16 was standing there. She had on tight jeans and a tank top. Her long brunette hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school Nicole?" Lucas questioned.

"There was a fire. So they let us out early." Nicole answered.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"No." She sat down by him. "No hug for your little sister?"

He gave her a hug. "Nicole this is my girlfriend Olivia, Olivia this is my half-sister from my fathers past marriage."

"Marriage? Since when did they marry?" Nicole questioned. "Marco knocked up my mom after Lucas's mom died." She explained to Olivia.

Lucas shook his head. "Aren't we cold hearted?"

"Sorry." Nicole shrugged and grabbed Lucas's slice of pizza.

"Nice to meet you." Olivia smiled a little seeing the teenager enjoyed getting on Lucas's nerves especially with her honesty.

"You too." Nicole answered. "So are you the cop girlfriend that Marco loves?"

"He is your father, not Marco." Lucas corrected.

"Hey you call him Marco." She objected.

"I'm a grown man Nikki."

"Had me fooled." She teased with a smirk and looked over at Olivia. "So you're a cop?"

"Yeah." Olivia nodded. She could already see that they had a sibling rivalry relationship. They loved to pick on each other.

"Oh cool. Where's your gun?"

"At home."

"Go do something." Lucas told his sister. "Stop being a brat."

"Am I ruining your date?"

"Yes. Now go. Scatter."

"Can I have the pizza?" She negotiated.

He raised an eyebrow. "Who did you ditch school with?"

"No one." She shrugged.

"Is it that Christopher kid again? I told you to get rid of him."

"He is so cute though."

"He is a trouble maker." Lucas answered. "Where is he?"

"No where."

"Buying smokes?"

Nicole looked at Olivia. "Is he always psychic like this?"

"Nicole." Lucas spoke up louder. "I'm calling your mother." He pulled out his phone.

"Oh c'mon don't do that Luke." She whined.

A teenage boy came over to the table. "Hey Nikki, lets go." He had on baggy jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. He had a lit cigarette in his hand.

"You're not going anywhere." Lucas told her.

"You told me two seconds ago to go." Nicole objected.

"Well I lied." Lucas answered. "You're not going anywhere with him."

The boy went over and grabbed Nicole's hand. "Fuck you dude, we're going."

Lucas instantly pushed the boy away. "Don't touch her."

"Chris just go." Nicole told him.

Chris went over and stood by Lucas. "Are you her big brother or something?"

"Yes." Lucas looked over at him. "I suggest you leave."

"Before what? I kick your ass?"

Olivia just watched. She knew Lucas was protective over her but he was even more protective over his sister.

Lucas got up. He was clearly taller then Chris. He was a good 6'5 and Christopher was barely 6 feet tall. "Get lost kid."

Chris swung at him. Lucas grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back. He wrapped his other arm around Chris's neck and held him there.

"Luke c'mon, let him go." Nicole objected.

Lucas pushed him down on the ground. He grabbed Nicole by the collar. "Let's go." He pulled her up.

"Luke c'mon." She whined.

Olivia got up and quickly followed them to his car. Nicole was arguing with Lucas and he wasn't listening. Olivia got in the passenger seat as Lucas started the car and drove off with Nicole in the backseat.

"You're being an asshole." Nicole told him.

"And you're being a brat." He fired back. "How many times did we all tell you to stay away from that kid?"

"You don't even know him."

"I know he was charged for harassing and stalking girls."

"Those charges were dropped." Nicole objected.

"Only because the girls didn't want to testify." He shook his head. "Your lucky I didn't smack you back there."

"Bastard." She mumbled.

"Bitch." He mumbled back.

She punched his shoulder. He instantly pulled the car over and looked over at her. She instantly got quiet. "Please don't tell my mom." She pleaded.

"Too late for that. You're grounded." He started driving again. "For a month."

"Oh c'mon, that's so unfair. I didn't do anything."

"You punched me."

"It wasn't even that hard."

"Want to make it two months?"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No sir."

"Good." He kept quiet as he kept driving. Everyone in the car was quiet including Olivia.

They finally pulled over at a house. Lucas and Nicole got out. Olivia followed them.

Lucas knocked on the door and shook his head at Nicole. A woman answered the door and instantly shook her head at Nicole. "Go inside." Nicole did as told. "What happened?"

"She ditched school and was hanging out with Christopher again." Lucas answered. "I grounded her for a month."

The woman nodded. "Thank you Lucas." She gave him a hug.

"Your welcome." He answered. "Oh. Olivia this is Nicole's mother, Melissa. Melissa this is my girlfriend Olivia."

Melissa shook hands with Olivia. "Nice to finally meet you." The woman smiled a little. "Lucas always talks about how crazy he is about you."

Lucas instantly blushed. "Alright, I think Nicole and you embarrassed me enough for one day don't you think?"

Olivia smiled. "It's nice to know you're crazy about me honey."

"Did you two want to come inside for coffee or something?" Melissa questioned.

"No." Lucas answered.

"Yes." Olivia answered. She grinned at Lucas and followed Melissa inside. Lucas shook his head and followed.

Olivia and Lucas sat down in the living room as Melissa went to the kitchen. "Why are we here?" Lucas whispered. "Can't we just go home?"

"Nope. I want to get to know your family."

"They are not my family."

"She's your sister and Melissa seems like your mother figure." Olivia whispered back. "Not like we have anything better to do at home."

"Sure we do. Have sex." He answered.

Olivia grinned. "Tonight."

He put his hand out. "Shake on it?"

"So romantic." She shook his hand.

Melissa came back with coffee for Olivia and a soda for Lucas. "I know you get sick of coffee Luke."

"Thanks." He nodded.

"So Olivia, I hear you're a detective." Melissa sat across them.

"Yes. In Manhattan." Olivia answered. "What do you do? Lucas doesn't talk much about family."

"Oh I know. He doesn't talk much about girlfriends either, that's why I was surprised to hear about you." She grinned. "I run a restaurant in Brooklyn."

"So all of you are businessmen and women huh?" Olivia nodded. "Runs in the family I guess."

They heard the backdoor close. "Hey Melissa, can you watch Lizzie?" Some woman asked.

Olivia noticed Lucas's face lit up to the voice. "Is that Lauren?" He asked Melissa. Melissa nodded. Lucas got up and went over to the hall. He let out a whistle. In a second, a Labrador came running and practically tackled him down. "Lizzie! Hi girl, how you been?" The dog licked all over him as he sat on the ground.

A woman came out of the kitchen, which Olivia guessed was Lauren. She had bright blue eyes and wavy brunette hair. Her body was amazing. She was in tight blue jeans and a black leather jacket. "I'm glad she still remembers that face of yours Lucas."

"Oh she wouldn't forget it. She's the best girlfriend I ever had." He kept playing with the dog. "Sorry Liv."

Olivia smiled a little. "Your not getting kisses after all those germs on your face."

"You don't give me hugs anymore you punk?" Lauren questioned. Lucas got up and gave her a hug. He sat back on the ground and kept playing with Lizzie.

Melissa smiled and looked over at Lauren. "Lauren this is Olivia, Lucas's girlfriend. Olivia, this is Lauren, our next door neighbor."

Olivia shook hands with Lauren. "Nice to meet you." Both woman stated in unison.

Melissa glanced at Lucas. "Luke, can you go check on Nicole? Make sure she didn't sneak off."

"Yeah." He got off the ground and patted his knee. "C'mon girl." Lizzie followed him up the stairs.

Lauren smiled a little. "Better not kidnap my dog. I have to go to work, I'll be back tonight." She told Melissa. She waved a little at Olivia. "Nice meeting you." Olivia waved back. Lauren left the house.

Olivia looked over at Melissa. "She's nice. Lucas and her seem close."

"Oh they are. They were high school sweethearts. I was sure they were going to get married."

"Why didn't they?"

"She went off to the peace corp. He stayed here. Over time they grew apart and out of love. Now they are just friends."

Lucas came down the stairs with Lizzie right next to him. "Nicole is still in her room." He announced. "Let's go before you start pulling out the baby pictures."

"Next time I see Olivia, I will have a album ready." Melissa teased.

"My point exactly." Lucas took Olivia's hand. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Olivia got up. "Nice meeting you."

"You too. Come back anytime."

"I might take you up on that offer one day."

"What are you two best friends now?" Lucas shook his head. He bent down and kissed Lizzie. "Bye girly."

"You are attached to that dog. Leave." Melissa teased and patted him on the shoulder.

--

Later that night, Olivia lay naked in Lucas's arms. The bed sheet was up to her chest and he was gently stroking her arm. "That was amazing." He whispered. She nodded. "You were rougher tonight."

She shrugged. "Just a little." She finally looked up at him. "How come you never told me about your family?"

"I told you, they aren't my family. Only Nicole."

"Well at least her."

He shrugged a little. "I don't know. I don't like talking about family in front of you."

"Because I don't have any?"

"Yeah." He answered. "I don't want you to feel lonely in this world because you're not."

"I'm not?"

"No." He kept stroking her arm. "You have me." He shrugged a little. "I mean, if you want me that way. And if you don't, I will always be your best friend."

She smiled a little. "Lets get married."

"What?" He stopped stroking her arm. "If your mocking me, that's not funny."

"I'm not mocking you." She turned around to look at him. "I want to have a family with you."

He stared at her. "You're serious?"

"As a heart attack."

He nodded. "Alright. Let's get married." He smiled and reached over at his counter top. He pulled out a box. "Do you finally want this ring?"

"Yeah. I think it's been over due." She answered and instantly got excited.

"Wait." He got off the bed and got down on one knee at the edge of the bed. "Will you marry me?"

"No." She teased.

"Olivia." He warned.

"Just kidding." She giggled. "Of course I will marry you." She grinned.

He came back on the bed and started kissing her. Olivia pushed him off for a second to put on her ring and started kissing him again.

* * *


End file.
